Serpent et Lion à jamais
by MinouC
Summary: Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu’un lui empêche… je suis nul en résumé vené lire svp GWDM HeGHaP ""CHAP11 "A nouveau ennemis…" EN LIGNE""
1. Prologue

> **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
> 
> **Résum :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
> 
> **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous aimerez, la suite ne va pas venir si vite because révise pour le brevet. Laissé moi des review, merci d'avance…
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Prologue**
> 
> Ginny courait la tête baisser les larmes coulantes, sur son visage d'ange, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Ses jambes lui commandaient de courir aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle était dans les cachots opposés à l'endroit où Rogue tenait son cours. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir où elle était. Puis son visage regarda à nouveau cette porte. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle l'ouvrit. Et vit une immense salle qui contenait une longue table avec des chaises autour 24 elle avait pu compter, puis il y avait un canapé aussi grand qu'un lit deux places et pleins de petits fauteuil dispersé un peu partout dans cet magnifique pièce. Elle referma la porte et marcha en direction du canapé pour se laisser tomber dessus.
> 
> On venait de tout lui prendre, sa seule raison de vivre. Elle était amoureuse plus que tout de Harry Potter et elle avait vu sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger l'embrasser. Sa cœur s'était brisée, puis elle était partit en courant pour arriver à cet endroit.
> 
> Elle sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches, et elle pointa son poignet gauche. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur, et était curieuse en même temps.
> 
> - Ou…
> 
> - Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? Malefoy venait d'entrer.
> 
> - LAISSE MOI !! Rugit Ginny, TU N'ES QU'UNE VERMINE ALORS CASSES TOI !!!
> 
> - Bienvenue dans mon appartement.
> 
> - TON APPARTEMENT ??? J'ETAIS LA AVANT TOI !!! TU L'AURAS BIENTOT T'EN FAIT PAS !!!
> 
> - J'espère bien l'avoir bientôt ! je vais m'installer ici, en disant cela il s'assit sur une des 24 chaise, et je vais attendre ce fameux bientôt.
> 
> - NON !!! pas devant toi…
> 
> Sa voix s'était brisée, Drago la regardait curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie.
> 
> - Je… je ne veux pas que… que tu voies ma mort…
> 
> - Tu as prévue de te tuer Weasley ?
> 
> - Tu ne me crois pas !!!!
> 
> - Si pourquoi pas, mais je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir.
> 
> Il ricana, Ginny ferma les yeux. Encore quelqu'un qui pouvait se passer d'elle, elle se sentait de plus en plus vide. Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette, Drago la regarda inquiet, puis avec le bout de sa baguette elle toucha ses veines tout le long de ses bras. Drago fronça les sourcils, en voyant qui rien ne se passait. Il pensait qu'elle se manquait de lui encore une fois. Brusquement Ginny hurla et jeta sa baguette, ses veines éclatèrent et le sang gicla. Drago hurla a son tour et se précipita vers Ginny.
> 
> - Ginny, dit quelque chose, dit Drago en la secouant, parle.
> 
> - Lâches moi !
> 
> Sa voix était faible, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit hors de son appartement. Pour l'emmener a l'infirmerie.
> 
> A Suivre...


	2. Réveil dur

> **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Résum :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Note de l'auteur : **C'est rapide je sais mais j'avais une heure creux et je ne savais pas quoi faire donc voilà c'est court je sais mais c'est déjà ça. Aufait merci Ambrazka pour après le brevet sa va être sur because direction HOSTO, aïe aïe pas bien tout sa lol… bisou a tous
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> **Chapitre 1**
> 
> **Réveil dur.**
> 
> Ginny était couché sur un lit de l'infirmerie, elle semblait dormir comme un bébé. Mais pourtant elle était évanouit. Ron, Hermione et Harry était assis autour de son lit inquiet de sa santé. Ron ne lâcha pas son regard du bras de sa sœur, elle était recouverte d'énormes cicatrices qui recouvrait toutes ses veines visibles normalement. Mrs Pomfresh avait dit qu'elle s'en tirait, mais sera faible pendant plusieurs jours. Ils ignoraient qui l'avait emmené ici à temps.
> 
> Elle se réveilla et lorsqu'elle vit Hermione tenir la main d'Harry son cœur se brisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ron vit son bras bouger il hurla de joie en voyant que sa seule sœur était réveiller.
> 
> - Ginny, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Demanda son frère d'une vois cassé, il avait pleurer pendant des heures.
> 
> Elle secoua la tête pour dire que tout allait bien, Harry et Hermione sourirent vraiment heureux de la voir réveiller.
> 
> - On c'est beaucoup inquiéter Gin…
> 
> - Je sais Hermione, dit Ginny en voulant la couper a tout prix sa voix l'écœurait, je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.
> 
> Evidemment elle mentait mais ne voulait pas leur dire que c'était à cause de Harry et Hermione qu'elle avait fait tout cela. Le pire fut qu'aucun d'eux trois ne l'avait secouru, c'était son ennemie, l'ennemie de toute sa famille qui l'avait sauvé. Elle lui en était reconnaissante de lui avoir porté secours, d'avoir montré un peu d'intention pour elle, mais lui en voulait horriblement de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir. Elle n'avait pas demandé d'aide, rien du tout.
> 
> - Ecoute Ginny, dit son frère en lui prenant sa main, on t'aime tous, alors ne recommence pas, moi et toute la famille on ne s'en remettrait jamais de ta mort, je t'aime et je me sens impuissant pour te sauver. Mais s'il le faut je te donnerai mon pouvoir pour te donner la force de te battre.
> 
> - J'en ai… Pas besoin de la tienne, Ron c'est pas à toi de me sauver, que moi le peux…
> 
> - Alors sauve toi…
> 
> - Ce n'est pas si évident, vous deux sortez, elle s'était retournée vers Harry et Hermione qui se levait déçue de devoir partir, Ron je ne sais pas si tu as déjà ressentit cette impression de vide. Cette… indifférence…
> 
> - Tu ne l'es pas, tu es importante pour moi.
> 
> - Toi… n'es pas la personne que je voudrais.
> 
> - Harry ?
> 
> - Non, je ne sais pas qui justement…
> 
> Encore un mensonge, elle pria pour que l'infirmière vienne dire à son frère de la laisser se reposer, pour répondre à ses prières Mrs Pomfresh venait d'entrer et poussa Ron hors de la pièce. Ginny prit la potion qu'on lui avait prescrit puis regarda à travers les vitres. Deux oiseaux volaient ensemble, il semblait être amoureux, heureux de partager ce sentiment. Elle baissa la tête, et une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle, elle serra ses poings sur les draps, elle se haïssait elle ne voulait pas rester elle. Elle voulait être normale, pas avoir cet magie, car Harry Potter lui serait alors inconnu et jamais elle n'aurait ressentit cela cet peine ce dégoût. En pensant à tous cela elle s'endormit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Drago était assis contre un arbre du parc, et regardait le ciel étoilé, son regard se posa ensuite sur la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, il soupira et jeta une pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Que lui avait prit de sauver cette fille de pauvre, si elle aurait été morte, son père aurait sauté de joie. Après tout peut-être qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, il eut un sourire mauvais en pensant à cela. Epuisé il se leva et marcha vers le château, il s'arrêta en voyant une tache sombre sur son chemisier, intrigué il alla jusqu'à un coin de lumière pour apercevoir ce que c'était. Il grimaça en voyant que ce n'était que le sang de cette rousse. Il enleva sa cape puis son chemisier, qu'il laissa tombé parterre, il se couvrit avec sa cape, puis avec le bout des doigts ramassa sa chemise. Il la rangea dans une de ses poches, d'une vitesse incroyable pour être certains de ne pas être contaminé. Il continua son chemin la tête baisser. Lorsqu'il la releva il se retrouvait devant l'infirmerie, il haussa les sourcils étonné de se retrouver la, il voulu faire demi tour mais en entendant la voix de Rusard il entra en vitesse dans l'infirmerie, il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Il vit en face de lui des rideaux fermés entourant un lit. Comme espionné il avança et avec sa main les entrouvrit et aperçut Ginny qui dormait. Pour la première fois il ne la regardait pas avec dégoût mais plutôt avec compassion. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté de lit.
> 
> - Mr Malefoy vous êtes là, dit l'infirmière en le voyant, et vous ne devrez pas.
> 
> - Je le sais… son regard ne quittait pas Ginny.
> 
> - Allez hop sortez maintenant.
> 
> - Non…
> 
> - Vous aimez tellement cet endroit Mr pour y passer la moitié de votre temps ?
> 
> - Pardon ? Dit-il en détournant son regard vers elle.
> 
> - Quand vous êtes envoyé ici, vous exagérer pour rester plus longtemps, et maintenant vous admirez un de mes patients.
> 
> - Je n'admire pas, je voulais voir comment elle allait…
> 
> - C'est vous qui l'avez emmené Mr Malefoy ?
> 
> - Ne soit pas stupide, dit-il en se levant, si c'était moi je l'aurais laisser mourir.
> 
> - J'irais dire cela à votre directeur jeune homme !!!
> 
> - Où est la preuve que j'étais dans le dortoir Mrs ?
> 
> - Ici… Ginny était assise et le regardait méchamment,qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?
> 
> - Par simple curiosité.
> 
> Il sourit d'un sourire très mauvais, puis tourna les talons et sortit de cette pièce. Ginny avait vu le torse de Malefoy lorsqu'il c'était tourné. La cape s'était soulevée pour apercevoir son torse. Elle ouvrit la bouche et remarqua à quel point il était bien foutu. Elle sourit puis se ressaisit.
> 
> - Ne dîtes rien, dit Ginny en regardant son infirmière. Ce n'est pas si grave.
> 
> - Mais… Reposer vous maintenant.
> 
> Ginny acquiesça et se recoucha pour aller au pays des rêves.
> 
> A suivre…


	3. Seulement toi

> **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Résum :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Note de l'auteur :** Me revoila et oui encore vite je doi dire, mias bon je vais pas passer ma vie le nez plongé dans ces putains de révisons, sa m'nrv tt les jours de lhistoire le truc ke j'm pa vous imaginé l'orreur, bèèèè lol, allé vous laisse mon 2eme chap
> 
> * * *
> 
> Réponse aux review :
> 
> lisia : merci bcp é ben la voici ta suite, j'espere ne pas tavoir déçu
> 
> drakynouchette : ben sa lest mais bon la vie nest nn plu pa tjs tt joyeuse donc vala koi et pi merci bcp
> 
> Sydney : merci et merci et pour le brevet rrrrrrr non ve pas !!!!
> 
> Magali : Merci je c ke je di tjs la mm chose ms bon c normal koi, et pi euh elle a pa vraiment remercier oublions pa ke c Malefoy et ke c Ginny mais chut tu verra bien tt en bas lol...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapitre 2**
> 
> **Seulement toi**
> 
> Ça faisait une semaine que Ginny était sortit de l'infirmerie et 10jours qu'elle avait fais sa tentative. Elle n'avait plus parlé à personnes depuis le fameux soir où Malefoy était venu la voir, elle trouvait que ça ne changeait rien de parler à des gens qui ne pourrait pas la comprendre. Harry et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils avaient essayé de la faire parlé, mais à chaque qu'ils la voyait elle baissait la tête et les ignoraient encore plus qu'elle ignorait les autres. Tout le monde lui portait de l'intention sauf les Serpentard et encor moi Malefoy qui la méprisait encore plus qu'au début. A chaque fois qui la voyait, un masque de dégoût se posait sur son visage, il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui parler. Elle comprenait son comportement, car au moins lui avait osé dire ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il l'aurait laissé mourir. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle vivait qu'elle provoquait cet écœurement chez lui. Il l'avait sauvé au lieu de la laisser agoniser.
> 
> Ron s'assit à côté de sa sœur en la sortant de ses pensés. Il la regarda d'un air triste, car sa venue n'avait provoqué qu'un mouvement de tête en sa direction. Aucune preuve qu'elle était contente de le voir, et qu'elle avait décidé de parler.
> 
> - Ginny, maman veux savoir comment tu vas. Je dois lui écrire quoi ?
> 
> Il eut pour simple réponse un autre mouvement de tête qui se dirigea vers Harry et Hermione qui était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune entrain de se chamailler avec amour, pour finir de s'embrasser, Ginny tourna la tête en direction d'une de ses amie qui la fixait avec de la tristesse. Elle voulait parler, dire à son frère qu'elle allait mieux, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, comme si sa langue était clouée au fond de sa bouche. Avec un regard désolé à son frère elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir. Ron soupira et ne pu retenir une larme de couler. Il se leva et s'assit près de ses meilleurs amis.
> 
> - Toujours aucun son ? Demanda Harry en décollant ses lèvres de celle de sa copine.
> 
> - Rien, je commence à perdre espoir, maman veut venir pour la voir. Herm tu ne veux pas aller la voir ?
> 
> - Ron j'ai essayé mais c'est encore pire qu'avec toi, elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux comme si ça lui faisait mal de me voir.
> 
> - Pareil pour moi, dit Harry en tripotant les cheveux d'Hermione.
> 
> - Pourtant le jour où elle s'est réveillé elle parlait, dit Ron en soupirant, pourquoi plus maintenant ?
> 
> - Un choc, sûrement, enfin je ne sais pas…
> 
> - Pour une fois, dit Ron en souriant.
> 
> - Ron je ne crois pas que ta mère devrait venir, ça va encore plus la perturber.
> 
> - Hermione à raison Ron, faudrait attendre qu'elle aille mieux, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Drago était dans son lit avec Pansy Parkinson, elle dormait un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait encore passé une nuit de rêve avec Drago. Quand à lui ses yeux était grand ouvert, il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il avait perdu toute joie depuis 10 jours, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais faire l'amour avec Pansy qui était loin d'être laide, ne lui provoquait plus aucun plaisir, de l'ennuie même. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva de son lit et s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Le vent bougeait les arbres, et faisait danser l'herbe. Drago se releva et prit un morceau de parchemin avec une plume, il écrivit une lettre et l'enferma dans une enveloppe.
> 
> Le lendemain matin Pansy se réveilla et vit que son amour n'était plus là. Elle s'habilla et le trouva assis sur un fauteuil, entrain de lire un livre. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière comme à son habitude. Il devait être réveillé depuis longtemps, elle alla vers lui et l'embrassa, étonné il la repoussa puis en voyant son visage il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour s'excuser.
> 
> - Chéri, dit-elle en bougeant le livre qu'il lisait pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tu sais nous deux ça va faire 6mois que nous somme ensemble.
> 
> - Hum…
> 
> - Tu pourrais me présenter à tes parents, je suis certaine que Lucius serait ravi de me voir à tes côtés.
> 
> - Non…
> 
> - Mais, Drago, nous… tu m'aimes ?
> 
> - Je préfère attendre les grandes vacances c'est dans quatre mois on a le temps. Maintenant bouges je dois faire des choses ce matin.
> 
> - On est dimanche Drago chéri… je pensais passé ma journée avec toi.
> 
> - Ecoute ! J'ai des choses à faire.
> 
> Il se leva et sortit de sa salle commune sous le regard triste de Pansy. Drago alla se réfugier dans son appartement secret. Il n'aimait pas Pansy, il ne voulait pas qu'elle entre vraiment dans sa vie, il ne savait rien de l'amour et ce n'est certainement pas elle qu'il lui apprendrais. Il se laissa tombé à l'endroit où Ginny voulait se tuer, puis se mit à réfléchir, à ce qui pouvait être bien à être avec Pansy, mis à part le sexe il ne voyait rien de positif, elle était collante. Il lui fallait une personne qui était plus que belle, avec une certaine intention pour lui et non pas pour le nom de sa famille, et une personne à la voix douce… il secoua la tête il ne lui fallait personne. Après tout il fera comme son père se marié à quelqu'un de son rang faire un enfant et l'élevé en ne lui montrant aucun amour. Il resta ainsi coucher jusqu'à 11h30 puis ensuite alla direction la grande salle.
> 
> Sur le chemin il vit Ginny assise dans un coin et qui lisait un livre, elle leva la tête et le vit, elle le rebaissa en voyant le regard mauvais qui lui faisait. Elle referma son livre, mais sortit une feuille d'une des pages du livre et la regarda pour ensuite regarder Malefoy s'éloigner en direction de Grabbe et Goyle. Elle secoua négativement la tête puis rangea ce papier dans une de ses poches. Elle se leva puis s'éloigna dans les couloirs de Poudlard.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ginny était devant un porte, elle regarda autour d'elle pour etre certain que personne n'étais là après tout se trouver dans le château en pleine nuit était interdit. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit un garçon blond regarder par la fenêtre, lorsque la porte claqua il s'effraya et se retourna vers Ginny en la regardant toujours aussi mauvais.
> 
> - Weasley, tu me dégoûte, oui c'est moi qui t'es écrit une lettre pour te voir ici, dit-il en faisant les cents pas, je ne sais pas par où commencer… j'ai appris que tu ne savais plus parler, quel pur bonheur au moins je ne peux plus entendre ta voix si horrible… non ce n'est pas ça…
> 
> Il se massa les tempes pour réfléchir, Ginny trouva tout cela bizarre, il l'avait fait venir pour lui dire un truc c'était certain. Mais il avait l'air stresser, tellement stresser qu'il était perdu dans ce qu'il voulait dire.
> 
> - Ecoute moi bien, je te hais et j'aurais voulu que tu crèves ce jour où je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis sentie obligé de te venir en aide, parce que…
> 
> - Tu croyais bien faire…
> 
> Malefoy la regardait il savait qu'elle n'adressait aucun mot à personne. Et ce soir cette nuit elle lui parlait.
> 
> - Je suis une personne dégoûtante, mais ne me dit pas ça parce qu'entre nous tu es aussi écœurant que moi.
> 
> - Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai le droit d'entendre ton horrible voix ?
> 
> - Parce que tu es le seul à me comprendre Malefoy !!!
> 
> - Te comprendre, comment tu veux que je te comprenne ?
> 
> - Tu es seul pas vrai… moi aussi… tu es bien entourer mais pourtant abandonné par tous ceux qui sont près de toi… moi aussi… on dit que tu es important là où tu es mais tu penses le contraire… moi aussi… tu as un sentiment de vide, tu as peur de tout ce qui t'entoure… moi aussi… tu as un masque… moi aussi… tu vis sur des rêves impossibles… pareil pour moi.
> 
> Il était devant elle, il baissa la tête comment elle pouvait voir en elle de cette façon ? Il n'y comprenait rien, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, et elle le faisait avec facilité parce qu'elle était simplement comme lui.
> 
> - Sauf que moi Weasley, je ne rêves pas de Potter, dit-il en souriant. Mais d'une personne particulière…
> 
> - Oh… la pauvre… elle doit être repoussante pour pouvoir t'attirer…
> 
> - Je ne savais pas que tu ne t'aimais pas à ce point l ?
> 
> Ginny le regarda étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, si c'était d'elle alors pourquoi il la regardait toujours avec son regard de dégout.
> 
> - Malefoy pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?
> 
> - Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?
> 
> - Non…
> 
> Elle eut pour simple raison ses lèvres collées contre les siennes.
> 
> A suivre


	4. Un plan cachant un autre

> **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **Résum :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite et merci pour les review à chaque chapitre y en a plus je suis contente que ça vous plait pour ce qui est du chapitre 4 je sais pas quand il sera en ligne je pense vers dimanche un truc comme sa... Allé laisser moi vos commentair bisou à tous !!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Réponse aux review :
> 
> Lau : Merci, et ben que dire la suite la voici
> 
> Mary-evy : Merci, sa a lair de te plaire bcp, ce qui me fait trop plaisir, jespere que j'aurais des idées pour la suite jen ai oui mais qu'elle vont pas disparaitre, je c quoi fair je les markerai
> 
> Ambre Harper : Merci et non c'est ta raview qui est magnifik
> 
> Rêveuse : C clair il y a pa vraiment de fics sur ce couple, ce qui ta raison très dommage je le trouve tout mimi et pour les sentiments enfait c'est assé simple faut te mettre a la place de la personne et sa vient tou seul, et merci pour ta gentil review
> 
> Lisia : Merci, tu vas comprendre c'est expliké pk il embrasse, te dit un ti secret moi je ve bien etre a la place de Ginny loll
> 
> Kokie : Merci bcp, je me rends compte qu'en faite mon idée plait assé ce qui fait plaisir
> 
> Magalie : C'est vrai ta vu il est vraiment infidèle ce mec, rolala c pa bien tout sa ta riason loll, mais non c de ma faute oups, lol tu sais koi si tu te pose des question faut continué a lire pour les avoir lol, et toi t'imagine que sa se passe comment ??? Jespere avoir été rapide, normalement je doi revisé mais sa soule l'histoire et tout sa et j'm tro ma fic je ve la continué. Merci bcp pour ta review
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapitre 3**
> 
> **Un plan cachant un autre**
> 
> - Malefoy !!!
> 
> Ginny le repoussa horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire il avait posé ses douces lèvres… non, non pas ses douces, ses horribles dégoûtantes lèvres. Elle le regarda indigné.
> 
> - Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Questionna la jeune fille.
> 
> - C'est…
> 
> - Non tais toi je crois que tout serais mieux si tu faisais comme moi, ne plus parler !!!
> 
> - Weasley, t'es en train de faire quoi l ?
> 
> - Je… je… d'abord tu dis que tu fais que penser à moi ensuite tu m'embrasses !!! C'est complètement…
> 
> - Génial…
> 
> - Non ! Non ! elle devenait toute rouge, tu sais les raisons de mon mal être tu sais que…
> 
> - Tout est de la faute de Harry, je veux seulement t'aider.
> 
> - M'aider ! En m'embrassant quelle aide extra, grâce à toi je vais beaucoup mieux Harry va sûrement m'aimer maintenant ! Tu n'es pire que je le pensais ! Tu m'exaspères complètement !
> 
> - Ne crois pas que j'ai fais ça parce que j'en avais envie Weasley, et ne crois pas que tu m'obsède parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… c'était juste un test.
> 
> - Un test ? Tu me test !
> 
> - Calme… oui pour voir si je peux mettre en route mon plan…
> 
> - Test… plan… explique !
> 
> - Comme je te l'ai dis Weasley, depuis plusieurs jour je rêve de toi, c'est parce que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble…
> 
> - Je ne ferais jamais rien avec toi Malefoy !
> 
> - Ne t'énerve pas toute suite… tu vois je hais Saint Potter, ton frère et cette sang de bourbe, depuis maintenant 7ans ! Alors je me disais que comme ton frère t'interdit beaucoup de chose, et que Granger et Potter sont ensemble ce qui a dû briser ton pauvre petit cœur.
> 
> - Tu veux en venir où, dit-elle beaucoup plus calmement.
> 
> - Imagine l'horreur de Weasley moyen, le dégoût de Saint Potter et l'air outré de miss je sais tout, si tous nous voyaient ensemble main dans la main, nos bouches collées.
> 
> - Supposons que j'accepte, ça change quoi à mon problème ?
> 
> - Vengeance ! Tu prouveras à ton stupide frère que c'est toi qui décides, dégoûtera Granger comme elle t'a dégoûtée, et montrer à Harry que tu es quand même désirante au fond.
> 
> Ginny ne protesta pas, elle le fixait comme si elle attendait une suite à son plan. En voyant que rien ne venait, elle regarda Malefoy puis secoua la tête en s'en allant. Elle n'avait donnée aucune réponse, Drago la regardait marcher en direction de la porte, avec un sourire narquois.
> 
> - Je vais y réfléchir Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en sortant de cette pièce.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ginny marchait dans les couloirs avec son air triste, personne n'étais dans les environ vu l'heure c'était un peu normal. Elle priait pour ne pas croiser Rusard, si par mal chance il la trouvait ici, elle serait immédiatement renvoyée. Ses parents seront tellement déçus, elle arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui ronflait péniblement, « lion à feu » c'était le mot de passe de cette année Ginny dû le répeter plusieurs fois pour que la grosse dame décide enfin de laisser le chemin libre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune elle vit Harry et Hermione s'embrasser, tout ressemblait à la dernière fois, où elle s'était enfuit en courant, les larmes pleins les yeux. Elle se figea réfléchit si elle devait faire comme la dernière fois où rester là planter à les regarder et avancer pour aller dans les dortoirs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Flash back_
> 
> _Ginny souriait à pleines dents, elle ne faisait que ça depuis toute la journée. Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. Son rêve prenait forme, Harry Potter, le survivant, pas contre Voldemort mais le survivant de son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle était obsédée par lui, son mode était lui, elle mourrait pour lui, si jamais le sacrifice devait avoir lieu contre son combat contre le mage noir. Hermione lui avait parlé pour lui dire que son amitié était tellement important, Ginny n'avait pas comprit pourquoi soudainement Hermione venait lui dire cela, elle se parlait si peu, que pendant les repas, et les grandes vacances quand elle venait à la maison. Elle était gentille c'était vrai mais ce n'étais pas sa meilleure amie, à vrai dire elle l'aurait bien voulu vu qu'elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Mais Hermione Granger, vivait pour ses deux meilleurs amis et n'avait pas le temps d'adresser beaucoup de son intension à Ginny. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, elle ferait pareil certainement._
> 
> _Ginny était devant la grosse dame, il était tard, elle avait trop veillée à la bibliothèque pour préparer un devoir pour son cher professeur de potion._
> 
> - _Lion à feu ! Dit Ginny en souriant._
> 
> _Le portrait s'ouvrit, et elle entra, elle entendait Hermione parler, elle devait sûrement, réviser où faire un devoir, Ginny continua à sourire, mais Hermione rigola et le rire de Harry suivit, la sorcière rousse avança, elle voulait elle aussi rigoler avec eux, ça devait sûrement être une mauvaise blague son Ron puisqu'elle ne l'entendit pas rire, elle sourit encore plus en imaginant la tête boudeur de son grand frère, elle avança encore et fut étonné de ne pas voir son frère, puis elle regarda Harry et elle resta bouche bée il embrassait Hermione. Son monde s'écroulait, elle avait comprit pourquoi les deux étaient venu lui parler, pour la préparer a les voir ensemble, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle sentie des larmes couler et fit demi tour en courant._
> 
> _Fin du flash back_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ginny se décida et puis marcha en leurs direction puis dévia pour monter les escaliers.
> 
> - GINNY !!!
> 
> Elle se retourna et vit Ron sur un fauteuil qui la regardait avec fureur. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Il n'allait pas lui interdire de sortir toutes les fois où lui le faisait.
> 
> - Mrs Pomfresh a dit que tu devait rester ici, ne pas sortir seule !!
> 
> - Ron tu vas pas m'interdire de vivre !
> 
> - Tu parles, dit-il en souriant, je suis trop heureux je croyais ne plus…
> 
> - Jamais entendre ma voix ? Tu ne crois pas que si je ne te parlais pas c'est parce que je ne le voulais pas !
> 
> - Ginny…
> 
> - Ron tais-toi ! Le problème n'est pas là, le problème c'est que tu me prends sans arrêt pour un béb !
> 
> - Ce n'est pas vrai…
> 
> - Si ça l'est ! Tout le monde le remarque Ron. Désolé mais je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué de toujours t'entendre me dire ce que j'ai ou pas à faire. Bonne nuit Ron, bonne nuit Harry et Hermione.
> 
> Elle monta les escalier avec fureur et disparut, Ron regardait ses amis choqué puis secoua la tête et attendit le soutien de ses deux amis. Mais rien ne venait, Hermione était heureuse que Ginny reparlait et Harry semblait joyeux.
> 
> - Pourquoi elle me parle toujours comme ça ? Demanda Ron en mangeant une friandise.
> 
> - Faut dire Ron que toi non plus tu ne lui as pas vraiment parlé avec gentillesse, dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux.
> 
> - Mais pourquoi tu ne te ranges pas de mon côt ?
> 
> - Ronald Weasley, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas toujours innocent !
> 
> - Innocent si, je la protège c'est tout !
> 
> - Grandit un peu Ron, elle a seize ans et elle beaucoup plus mure que toi !
> 
> Ron la regarda choqué puis se tourna vers Harry, qui détourna la tête pour ne pas à rentrer dans cette dispute. Toute les fois où ils se disputaient c'était trop difficile de choisir un camp, il préférait être neutre. Ron se leva et monta à son dortoir vexé. Hermione se mordit les lèvres elle s'en voulait un petit peu, Harry lui sourit elle était tellement sexy quand elle faisait sa petite grimace. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille qui le regarda ensuite pour lui faire un merveilleux sourire. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille à son tour.
> 
> - Je ne vais pas partir Harry, dit celle-ci en lui souriant, tu le sais bien !
> 
> - J'avais peur que tu sois fatigué et que tu décides de t'en allé te coucher.
> 
> - Comment voulez-vous que je vous abandonne Mr Potter ?
> 
> - Je n'en sais rien Miss.
> 
> Il lui sourit, il était à craquer et l'embrassa passionnément. Une jeune fille rousse regardait avec dégoût la scène.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Le petit déjeuner se passa normalement, Ron et Hermione ne se faisait plus la tête. Ginny mangeait en compagnie de Luna Lovegood qui lui racontait quelque chose d'ennuient. Sa tête reposait sur sa main et avec l'autre tenait sa cuillère en main et l'apportait à sa bouche chargée de chocolat chaud. Luna elle tripotait sans cesse ses boucle d'oreilles en forme de radis, puis touchait sa chevelure blonde, en parlant avec passion. Le bruit des chouettes recommençait ce matin comme tous les jours, elles apportaient le courrier. Ginny reçut une lettre de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle était contente qu'elle reparle enfin. Ginny ne partageait pas sa joie, son regard était aussi triste que d'habitude, son intention alla sur Malefoy qui reçu une lettre, il l'ouvrit doucement puis la lut, Pansy qui était à ses côtés le dévorait des yeux. En finissant de lire cette lettre il se leva et entraîna Pansy avec lui pour disparaître hors de la grande salle.
> 
> Drago marchait en tenant la main de Pansy, il ouvrit la première porte et entra dans une salle de classe vide. Quand la porte fut refermée Pansy l'embrassa avec passion, que Drago n'avait jamais partagé.
> 
> - Pansy je dois te parler d'une chose, dit-il sérieusement en l'installant sur une chaise, j'ai fais un plan avec Ginny Weasley…
> 
> Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait dit la veille à Ginny, Pansy le regarda horrifié.
> 
> - Drago chéri, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire cela ?
> 
> - Pansy… si ! Ecoute je la tiens ma vengeance, Ginny va tomber amoureux de moi, non seulement de dégoûter les trois personnes que je hais le plus. Je vais ruiner sa vie, elle me dira tout ce que Saint Potter prévoit de faire et j'irai tout dire à mon père, et enfin il… il me laissera entrer dans le plus grand groupe du monde ! Les mangemorts, tu en feras partie aussi Pansy chérie, on se mariera et on régnera sur le monde.
> 
> - De ce point de vue j'aime beaucoup ton plan.
> 
> - Mes plans, un plan cachant un autre. Parfois je me surprends avec mon intelligence !
> 
> Pansy sourit et l'embrassa.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ginny était en cours de potion, assise en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge, Rogue était assez calme aujourd'hui. Il enleva que 10points au Gryffondor, à cause d'une élève qui avait fait tomber son chaudron. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant la fin, lorsque la cloche sonna elle sortit en vitesse et dès qu'elle mit un pieds dehors quelqu'un lui tira le bras pour l'emmener au fond du couloir sombre, personne n'avait remarquer sa soudaine disparition et personne ne la voyait vu que la où elle se trouvait aucune torche n'éclairait le chemin. Elle se laissa entraîner, sachant très bien qui c'était. Malefoy elle lui avait écrit une lettre et lui avait dit de venir ici.
> 
> - Malefoy c'est toi ?
> 
> - Tu crois que c'est qui d'autre ?
> 
> - On ne sait jamais, écoute je suis d'accords, mais n'en profite pas pour m'embrasser tout le temps.
> 
> - T'en fais pas Weasley, prêt à affronter les autres ?
> 
> - …
> 
> - WEASLEY !
> 
> - Ne crie pas comme ça, on pourrait s'imaginer des trucs.
> 
> - Je te signale qu'on est censé être ensemble donc on s'en fout !
> 
> Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'en alla suivit par Malefoy. Lorsqu'il fut en face de la grande salle, il se regardèrent puis Ginny serra la main de Malefoy. Elle regardait la porte pas certaine de vouloir entrer, Malefoy la tira et poussa les portes, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde les regardait. Malefoy se pencha et fit un léger baiser à Ginny avant de lui lâcher la main pour rejoindre les Serpentard. Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard se déposa sur la table des Gryffondor, Hermione était outré, Harry dégouté, et Ron… et Ron…
> 
> - JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!
> 
> A suivre
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre :
> 
> - Je ne suis plus si sûr de mes sentiments, dit ?????


	5. Organisations, sentiment

  
  
**Serpent et Lion à jamais****

* * *

**

**Résumé :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore plus tôt que j'avais dit, tant mieux non ? Bon je peux vous dire que l'épreuve de français c'est bien passé, mais l'histoire, j'ai trop merdé lol, et les maths demain. Pour le prochain je pense que ça sera avant Mercredi, mais pour le chapitre 6 faudrai attendre parce que le 1/07 je vai me faire opéré à Nancy et pendant 5 jour je suis loin de ché moi, donc la suite ca sera dur. Bonne lecture à tous !!!

* * *

Réponse aux review :  


Merci à tout le monde je vous adore, je réponds pas je passe juste la poster, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ça me fait tro plaisir, je répondrai au prochain. Merci vraiment beaucoup  


* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Organisation, sentiments**

Malefoy se pencha et fit un léger baiser à Ginny avant de lui lâcher la main pour rejoindre les Serpentard. Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard se déposa sur la table des Gryffondor, Hermione était outré, Harry dégoûté, et Ron… et Ron…

- JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!

Ron était à présent debout les poings serrés, les regards haineux envers Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait toujours haït, c'était toujours retenu de le frapper, enfin quelque fois mais là c'était trop. Il avait osé sortir avec sa petite sœur, sa seule sœur. Il le payera, lorsqu'il voulu se déplacer, quelque chose lui en empêcha. Il se tourna pour voir qu'Harry et Hermione était entrain de tirer sur sa robe.

- Harry !!! Hermione !!! Lâchez moi !!!

- Ron rassieds toi, dit Hermione essayant de caché son air outré, ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi !!!!

- Tu vas avoir des ennuies, de graves ennuies si jamais tu fais ce que tu t'apprête à faire !

- Mais… Hermione c'est ma sœur !!! Et lui c'est Malefoy !!! Tu sais notre ennemie, de nous trois et de ma famille !!!

- Je le sais bien… murmura-t-elle.

- Alors laisses moi y aller !!!

- Ron pense à ta sœur parle lui.

- Et lui dire quoi ? Elle refuse de me parler de ce genre de choses, elle dit que je suis qu'un mec qui ne comprend rien, et qu'en plus je suis son grand frère donc je dois lui foutre la paix !

Sans s'en rendre compte il était désormais assis entrain de marmonner. Ginny qui n'avait pas bouger et regarda soulagé son grand frère s'assoire. Son regard se posa sur Drago qui s'essaya à présent sur un banc loin des autres Serpentard. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et lui sourit. Elle sourit elle aussi puis détourna la tête pour rejoindre sa table, sur son passage tout le monde murmurait des choses, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, puis s'assit elle aussi à l'écart de tous les autres. Elle se retourna vers Drago qui la fixait toujours d'un regard amoureux. Il savait si bien jouer la comédie. Ginny reporta son intention à son assiette devant elle. Elle prit une tranche de pain avec des tomates et une salade de carottes. Elle mangea et essaya d'ignorer que tous les commérages étaient à son égard.

* * *

Après les cours, Ginny remonta en direction de la tour des Gryffondor elle n'avait plus vu Drago depuis ce midi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au regard de Harry, ce regard de dégoût. Malefoy avait bien pensé, il a eu la même réaction qu'il avait prédit. Elle entra dans la salle commune et vit Hermione qui étudiait comme à son habitude. Hermione qui avait entendu du bruit leva la tête, puis en voyant Ginny, ferma le livre.

- Ginny, je peux te parler, questionna la jeune fille.

- Ah… euh… bien sur…

- Assied toi, dit-elle pendant que Ginny se mit dans un fauteuil.

- C'est à propos de quoi ?

Bien sur elle savait qu'Hermione allait lui parler de sa relation avec Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas préparé cette éventualité. Qu'allait-elle dire ?

- De toi et… Malefoy, dit Hermione. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Euh… depuis quand… c'est-à-dire que… enfin… 2 jours… oui 2 jours.

- Très bien… écoute Ginny, je ne vais te faire aucun reproche. Il faut que tu sois sur de l'aimer. Tu vois je suis préfète en chef et lui aussi, il se trouve que je vois comment il est, affreux, méchant, égoïste. L'aimes-tu ?

- Si je quoi ? ah… l'aimer… ben… je pense… enfin… oui sinon… je ne serais pas avec lui. Il a changé.

- Ok, je te crois, écoute je me demandais, si tu voulais venir avec moi et Harry.

- Où ça ?

- En fait, on essaye Harry et moi de former des couples, dit-elle en se grattant la tête, c'est plutôt idiot je sais, mais…

- Ça peut être amusant…

- Oui donc on prépare des invitations, et on dit que chacun doit venir accompagné, on la fait pour dans deux semaines. Et si tu es encore avec… Drago… c'est bizarre de l'appeler comme ça… oui bon si tu es encore avec lui tu pourra venir. Mais ne dit rien à Harry, il est fou furieux !

- Furieux ? Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Il dit que c'est injuste qu'un idiot comme ça ait pu t'avoir.

Ginny sourit, Harry était furieux. Supposons une seconde, qu'il soit jaloux. Ginny se sentit légère, et son regard devint rêveur.

- Ginny tout va bien ?

- Oui… je pensais à Mal… Drago je veux dire… et puis c'est marrant la réaction d'Harry… ces deux la ne s'aime vraiment pas !

- Oui tu as raison, dit Hermione en rigolant, tu veux venir ?

- Ben… je vais voir avec lui…

- Ok bon je vais continué mes révisions, Ginny ça te gêne pas que ce soit le 13 février ?

- La fête ? Non, la veille de la Saint-Valentin, c'est une bonne idée…

Hermione sourit et Ginny se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir. Dès qu'elle fut couchée elle s'endormit, en faisant un drôle de rêve.

_Ginny étrangla Hermione, puis Harry sépara Ginny de sa proie et embrassa la jeune rousse. Après le baiser elle sourit, et vit derrière Harry, Drago avec une fleur, il était choqué de voir Ginny dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Il lâcha la fleur et partie en courant. Ginny hurla son nom et se mit à pleurer en poussant Harry._

- _C'est lui… pas toi Harry que… c'est lui… que…_

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle il faisait jour déjà mais tout le monde dormait. Elle s'assit sur son lit, pour se mettre les idées claires. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris son rêve, enfin si, mais pas la fin, pourquoi Drago avait une rose ? Pourquoi semblait-il choqu ? Pourquoi il était parti ? Le baiser d'Harry ne l'avait pas étonné vu qu'elle l'aimait, étrangler Hermione lui paru normal, vu qu'en ce moment, elle lui en voulait énormément. Oui elle avait pris _son_ Harry ! Mais qu'allait elle dire, c'était lui que… quoi ? Qu'elle haïssait ? Qu'elle était en pacte avec lui ? Oui tout simplement c'était ça ! Mais pourquoi ces larmes ? Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et descendit à la salle commune. Hermione était déjà debout, et avait des cartes magiques entre ses mains. Ginny savais ce que c'était, les invitations à sa soirée.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Se força à demander Ginny.

- Tu es déjà debout ? Oui sa serais bien, j'essaye de mettre un principe, tu vois faire un petit questionnaire et a la fin le nom de la personne qui convient à toutes les réponses qu'ils ont marqués.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Tu vois imagine que Ron se trouve avec, une fille, mais que cette fille à un autre nom qui se marque.

- Non les invitations je les envois qu'au garçon comme ça ils pourront inviter les filles demander. Ils y en aura trois et le garçon sera forcer d'en inviter une !

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Dumbledore ?

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ton idée est super, et lui pourra faire les cartes. Et rendre ce bal ouvert à tous, parce que j'ai bien peur que si ce n'est que toi et Harry qui organisent ça, personne ne viendra.

- Tu as raison je vais y aller immédiatement.

Ginny regarda Hermione partie, elle s'entendait peut-être bien avec elle. Cependant elle lui en voulait toujours énormément. Elle se leva et alla se doucher.

* * *

Ginny rejoint Drago dans le hall, il était avec Pansy qui, en voyant Ginny prit un air mauvais. Ginny sourit et alla à côté de son _faux_ amoureux. Elle lui prit la main que Drago serra fort, Ginny grimaça.

- Tu fais quoi ? Tu me fais mal !

- Je sais Weasley, dit-il en s'éloignant de Pansy qui rejoignit ses amies, si déjà je peux en profiter…

- Je te hais, murmura-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Moi aussi, tellement plus… alors ton amour réagit comment ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vus depuis, mais il est fou de rage il paraît !

- GINNY !!!

Le _faux_ couple se retourna et vit Hermione courir vers eux en souriant. Elle avait une carte rouge en forme de cœur dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy elle détourna la tête faisant comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Dumbledore, est d'accords ! Dit-elle.

- Bonjour pour commencer serait pas mal, dit Drago d'un air peu amical.

- _Bonjour !_ dit-elle méchamment, alors je disais qu'il est d'accord ! il m'a félicit !

- C'est super ! Dit Ginny.

- De quoi vous parler ?

- De rien !

- Allons arrêter vous deux, dit Ginny, vous allez être forcé de vous appréciez !

- On a le temps pour ça ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Tu vois chérie, ce n'est pas moi le problème, pour toi je ferais tout. Mais si les autres n'aide pas je peux rien faire !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, effectivement il était doué pour la comédie. Hermione le regarda méchamment et s'en alla la tête haute. Drago ricana et lâcha la main de Ginny, et s'éloigna.

* * *

Le lendemain Ginny était dehors au par cet écrivait quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à un journal, elle le referma et le rangea dans son sac. Elle vit Drago venir vers elle furieux.

- UN BAL ! Rugit-il.

- Quoi ?

- UN BAL, TOI ET TA SANG DE BOURBE !! VOUS AVEZ ORGANISER CA !!!

- Malefoy je…

- POURQUOI ???

- C'est l'idée d'Hermione, il est vrai que je l'ai soutenue.

- Un bal me gêne pas, mais tu vois je suis obligé d'y aller avec toi !!!

- Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? Si on est un couple faut se comporter comme !

- Pansy va encore me faire la gueule ! Tu vois j'aurais dû être avec elle !

Elle se laissa tomber près d'elle.

- Pansy, tu l'aimes ?

- Je croyais, mais, je ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiments, souffla-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui le regardait dans les yeux. Elle se sentit bizarre, elle avait une sensation bizarre dans son estomac, elle s'approcha de lui.

A suivre…


	6. Crises de colères ou de jalousies ?

> **Serpent et Lion à jamais** ****
> 
> * * *

**Résumé :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP

**

* * *

**


	7. Récits, vision et erreur

**Serpent et Lion à jamais**

* * *

**Résumé **: Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Me voici enfin ! Je suis a la maison depuis lundi mais j'ai pa tro eu le temps fallait que je me repose, dsl, bon ben je vous laisse !

* * *

Réponse aux review :  
  
Kaorulabelle : Ben la voici, pi mici pour ton mot !  
  
Lisia : Là je m'en veux vis-à-vis de toi, c'est ton couple préféré je le sais bien, et je lui ai fait un coup deg... pardon... mais il me le fallait pour l'histoire, jen di pa plus la réponse c'est en lisant le nouveau chap. Merci pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire, sa va tjs aussi plaisir !  
  
Selana : Coucou!! Ouai écoute tout va bien ! Et toi ? Bon oublie pa de me rendre Drago kan mm ! lol Et pour tes théories bravo une est juste, et oui la réponse est dans les texte, bon je te laisse et pi de rien pour cette histoire et merci pour ta review  
  
Hermione99 : Merci merci, et re-merci ! Ta review et tro génial elle ma tro fait plaisir merci bcp, kiss  
  
Magali : Et moi aussi je me répete avec toujours : MERCI !!! mais je le pense tjs, donc fau ke je le répéte. C'est vrai qu'il est gonflan, mais bon faut compatir. Oui tout c bien passé pour l'opération, bisou.  
  
Sydney : Ta vu il pete beaucoup de cable, alala... et puis pour toute tes réponse y en a ptet ki son répondu a la suite, merci et puis gros bisou  
  
Drakynouchette : J'aime bien compliké les chose moi, lol, bon je te laisse encore découvrir des choses bien compliké lol, et puis merci.

Cocotte : Quoi tu veux me torturé ??? Ah je suis choké lol, oui puis tu vas savoir si c'est bien Drago ou pas dans ce chapitre, donc pliiiiiiz me tortur pas !!! Gros kiss et merci pour ta review et tes bleuets lol.

Ambrazka : Oups... lol comme je l'ai déja dit j'adore faire réfléchir mes petits lecteurs lol, hihihihi, oui bon je sais c'est l'été, faut pas tro réfléchir mais bon tant pis. Merci tout beaucoup pour tes conseils, et je sais pas si je réussirais à les appliquer. Pour l'osto en fait j'avais un problème a la machoir, elle était décalé parce que je machai toujours du même coté donc jai du me faire opéré pour la remettre droite, et depuis Jeudi dernier j'ai la bouche bloké je pe pa l'ouvrir, alala... donc c'était rien de grave. C'est quoi ces blessure en tout genre ?????????? Bon pour ton histoire je ne l'est pas imprimer comme je l'ai dit, j'y ai plu pensé et pi voila, et pi j'aurai pas pu la lire j'était couché entrain de somnolé donc voila, mais je te promet ke je la lirai, bon je te laisse gros bisou et merci pour cette longue review, merciiiiiiiii !!!

Alysia : La voici !!! et désolé davoir coupé comme ça et d'avoir mis du temps !!

Emma : AAAHHHHHH ! JE MEURS !! lolll ben oui c'est ce que tu as di, tu souhaites donc ma mort ?? sniif sniif , ouf tu plaisantes jai eu peur bref; le reve de Ginny une prémonition ? Bonne idée mais c'est ça ? A ben non tu le sera pa hihihihi. Tu n'aime vraiment pas Harry et Hermione, alala j'en ai une ki est raide dingue de ce couple et une autre ki ne l'aime pas du tout mdrrr, alala. Pour le coté sentimentale de Drago pourkoi lui en mettre un, J.K Rowling ne l'a pa écrit comme ça, je dois respecter son personnage. Et pour le pauvre coeur de Harry, j'ai trouvé une solutions moi, hihihi, bon gros kissou et merci !

Rêveuse : Merci beaucoup !!! J'espere que tu reve de mon hisoire lol, et pi j'espere ke j'écris toujours aussi bien, gros bisou et pi encore une foi MERCI !!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Récits, vision et erreur**

Ginny et Hermione étaient toutes les deux dans le hall pour attendre Drago. Ginny ne cessait de sourire, penser que Harry pouvait l'aimer, était tout simplement incroyable. Hermione, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ron assis dans un coin, avec une lettre, plus ses yeux s'enfonçaient vers le bas de la feuille, plus il devenait rouge. Hermione leva un sourcil et donna un coup de coude à Ginny. La rousse tourna la tête vers Hermione, puis voyant le songe de tête qu'elle faisait, elle tourna son regard vers un coin, pour y voir son frère rougir. Elle sourit amusé à Hermione, puis sentit de bras l'éteindre à la taille, une étreinte qui lui donna un frisson. Elle sentit ensuite un baiser sur le cou, elle sourit, puis entendant la voix de Drago lui disant bonjour elle éternua.

- Ginny, tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Oui, je me suis juste effrayé, c'est Drago lorsqu'il ma tenus.

- Désolé mon ange, dit aussitôt celui-ci, salut Hermione, il est pas là Harry ?

- Non, répondit Hermione tristement, il…

- Est juste en retard, dit Harry en arrivant derrière Hermione, désolé Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle radieuse qu'il soit venu.

- Bon on y va, dit Drago en regardant avec dégoût Harry.

Il prit la main de Ginny et l'entraîna jusqu'au calèches.

* * *

Pendant le chemin, la tension était tendue. Malefoy et Harry évitaient le regard de l'un. Harry savait que sinon il allait explosé, et Malefoy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec une profonde haine, et s'il faisait ça, Harry fera tout pour que Ginny lâche le jeune blond. Hermione regardait ses pieds, elle pensait aux sentiments d'Harry. Et Ginny regardait à travers la fenêtre le paysage, puis soudain elle entendit des cris.

_« NON ! POURQUOI ? » « LACHE LE ! » « ARG » « AUSSECOURS ! » « NON ! GINNY »_

Ginny secoua la tête, c'était sa voix et la dernière celle de… non ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas hurlée, elle était là assise et l'autre personne… qui étais-ce ? Elle l'ignorait, cette vois était tellement désespéré, elle tremblait, elle déchirait. Ginny tourna la tête vers les autres qui l'observaient bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Questionna la Weasley.

- Tes yeux, Ginny, ils étaient blancs, dit Harry.

- Très drôle.

- C'est vrai Ginny, dit Hermione, tu as vu quelque chose ? Entendu quelque chose ?

- Euh…

- Laissez la tranquille, dit Drago, elle ne veut s'en doute pas en parler. Ça va allé Ginny ?

- Oui… tout va bien… j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

* * *

Les quatre sorciers étaient dans une allée de Pré au Lard. Ginny et Hermione rigolaient, et Drago et Harry avaient un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny prit la main d'Hermione en lui montrant une boutique de robes et accessoires pour sorcière. Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent devant la vitrine, et y vit des robes de sorcière et de moldus exposées. C'étaient les plus belles robes, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues.

- C'est la boutique la plus célèbre du monde des sorciers, dit une fille avec les cheveux noirs à une de ses copines. Le prix est très élevé, même mes parents ne peuvent se permettre d'y acheter une robe.

- C'est seulement les riches alors ? Questionna son amie.

- Oui, ou sinon tu économise plusieurs années, c'est ce que je fais pour mon mariage, depuis que j'ai 10ans j'économise. Tu viens on vas à la boutique Weasley Farces.

Les deux amies partirent. Hermione et Ginny regarda avec regret le prix des robes. Ginny avait le même rêve, depuis bien longtemps, acheté sa robe de mariages et de son dernier bal ici. Mais elle était pauvre, elle ne pourrait jamais récolter autant d'argent. En regardant à l'intérieur elle eût un sourire nostalgique en voyant, une jeune femme tourner sur elle-même, portant une magnifique robe de mariée. La vendeuse, lui amenait des chaussures, et des bijoux. Elle détacha son regard et se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione était au bras de Harry, elle avait comprit bien plus tôt que ça ne servait à rien de rêver pour une des robes. Elle vit ensuite Drago la regardait bêtement, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitrine, son cœur fit un bond. Une robe verte et argentée était exposée, le haut de la robe était formé d'un corset vert avec des ficelles argentées, pour serrer le corset à l'avant. Le bas partait en forme de cloche, et un voile argenté pailleté le couvrait. Elle se vit dedans entrain de danser un slow. Elle décida de faire comme Hermione de renoncer, elle se tourna et prit la main de Drago.

* * *

- Alors les filles, vous avez trouvée ? Demanda Harry en les voyant sortir d'une autre boutique.

- Hermione oui, mais pas moi, pas assez, dit Ginny.

- Tu te souviens amour, que je t'en paierai une, dit Drago en cherchant dans l'une de ses poches de l'argent.

- Je sais mais, non merci, j'en ai déjà une, dit brusquement Ginny. Ecoute c'est pas grave.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, dit le Serpentard en souriant. Bon Ginny et moi on va passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

- Non, dit Harry, on va faire un truc…

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Je vais rester avec toi, et Hermione avec Malefoy !

- T'es malade ? Dit Malefoy. Enfin je veux dire, tu es sûr ?

- Oui Malefoy, tu pourras parler de tes sentiments à Hermione et Ginny à moi. Pour que nous voyons si votre couple en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Harry… on avait pas parler de ça… dit Hermione pas ravie de rester avec Malefoy.

- Oui je sais puisque j'ai eu l'idée avant, bon Ginny on y va.

- Ok…

Elle partit avec Harry, elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy. Il regardait Hermione, puis les deux partirent aussi.

* * *

Malefoy avait emmené Hermione dans un bar, où pas beaucoup d'élèves allaient. Ils buvaient des _bierre-au-beurre _et Malefoy décida d'ouvrir la conversation.

- J'attends tes questions, dit-il en essayant d'être poli.

- A vrai dire je n'ai rien préparé, vu que Harry à eu cette idée bizarre au dernier moment.

- Pour être bizarre tu l'ad dit.

- Oui c'est sur… parle moi de la façon dont Pansy à accepter ta relation avec Ginny. Bous étiez ensemble avant et je crois pas qu'elle a du être…

- Ravie ? En effet non, furieuse est le mot exact. Je suis allée la voir, toute suite après que Ginny et moi ça c'est fait. Elle était dans la salle commune, je lui ai dit que c'était finit entre elle et moi, parce que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et ensuite elle a hurlée c'est ça ?

- Non elle a ouvert de grand yeux, et quelque larmes on coulées, puis elle m'a demandé qui c'était. Là j'ai commencé à paniquer, parce que normalement elle ne demandait pas beaucoup d'explications quand quelque chose se passait. Et je mettait mis en tête qu'elle ne demandera rien, alors j'ai tout simplement dit Virginia. Elle ne voyait pas qui c'était puis soudain elle a hurlé et comprenant que c'était bel et bien Virginia Weasley. Elle a même programmé un meurtre, mais je lui ai demandé de rien faire si elle tenait vraiment à moi. Alors elle n'a rien fait, mais j'ai eu peur, très peur.

- Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer.

- Enormément, je lui donne mon amour et celui de Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Oui en fait, tu vois un soir quand elle et moi c'était toujours la guerre. Je marchais dans un couloir et j'ai entendu des pleurs, je me suis approchée. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte qui me séparait de ces bruits. Puis mon cœur c'est serré quand j'ai vu, Ginny assise par terre en larme.

- Tu l'aimais déj ?

- Oui, depuis un an, mais tu me connais je me montre toujours désagréable, et avec elle je n'ai pas voulu le changer. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse. Bon je continue donc je me suis avancé et j'ai ricané. Elle a relevé la tête et son regard est devenu noir, tellement noir en me voyant. Puis je lui ai demander pourquoi une fille de pauvre pouvait pleurer, elle m'a hurlée de me taire, et ma demandé ce que ça pouvait me faire. La je suis devenu moi sans cette barrière et je lui ai dit parce que je m'inquiète. Elle a prononcé le mot Harry, j'ai comprit alors qu'il avait du lui foutre un râteau. Puis ensuite elle m'a dit que toi et lui étaient de plus en plus proches et qu'elle le sentait que vous deux ça allait donné quelque chose. Puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et je l'ai embrassé. Elle c'est laissé faire et je lui ai dit j'ai qu'à être ton Potter. Puis elle ma regardé comme si j'étais un monstre. Puis elle a reniflé et ma sauté au cou. Et depuis on est ensemble.  
Au début j'avait peur que c'était pour se venger, mais quand vous deux, toi et Harry ça c'est fait, elle est venu me voir, et m'a dit que c'était bel et bien finit ses sentiments pour Harry. Puis je ne l'ai pas cru, je l'ai engueulé, elle est partie en courant puis le temps que je réagisse et que je me décide à la chercher, un sacré temps était passé. Et quand je l'ai trouvé elle était couchée par terre le bras complètement en sang. J'ai hurlé et je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Pendant une semaine je ne suis pas allé la voir, parce que je savais que c'était de ma faute.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout pendant cette période, et qu'elle avait le regard vide, comprit Hermione.

- Oui puis un soir on s'est croisé, et on est resté là planté l'un devant l'autre, puis elle a ouvert la bouche et à prononcé une phrase, elle m'a dit je t'aime. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras puis je l'ai embrassé, et je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et que j'avais eu peur. Voilà ça c'est passé tout simplement comme ça.

- C'est tellement beau.

- Pas vrai ?

Hermione sourit ainsi que Drago. Il était fier de lui il avait inventé toute cette romantique histoire d'un seul coup. Il ne manquait pas d'imagination, puis soudain il vit Hermione les yeux grand ouvert.

- Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Harry, j'ai comprit !

- T'as comprit quoi ?

- Il a fait ça pour être seul avec Ginny… et je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Il va essayer de la récupérer.

- VIEN !

Le bond c'était levé incroyablement vite, et se mit à courir. Il devait trouver Ginny avant qu'elle n'embrasse le balafré. Son plan, il devait fonctionné, rien ne devait se gâcher.

* * *

Harry et Ginny étaient assis sous un arbre. Elle regardait Harry qui la fixait.

- Ginny, ton récit est un bizarre, comme si Drago était venu te voir un jour pour tu dire qu'il t'aime. Ecoute je le connais depuis longtemps il est mal, et jamais il viendrai te voir juste pour ça.

- Je…

Il posa ses lèvre contre celle de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire et répondit à ce baiser. Elle se sentait bizarre et bien, puis pendant ce premier baiser elle eut un flash :_ une rose qui tombait par terre, un jet vert qui la transperça et qui continua son chemin, puis un hurlement « NON ! »._ Ginny poussa Harry, qui la regarda étonné elle leva la tête et vit Drago et Hermione planté devant eux. Hermione tremblait s'en alla en courant. Harry qui la vit partir se leva pour la rejoindre. Malefoy, lui fixait Ginny, il n'était pas content, ni furieux. Il ne marquait aucun sentiment sur son visage.

- Tu dois être heureuse maintenant, cracha-t-il en baissant la tête, plus besoin de moi.

- Si…

- Pourquoi après tout, c'est bon tu l'as ton Saint Potter !

- Non… dans une semaine il y a le bal Malefoy, et…

- Tu veux quand même y aller avec moi ? Tu sais Harry va sans doute t'inviter.

- Non, parce que…on est obligé d'y aller avec la personne qu'on a invitée.

- C'est parfait je ne t'ai pas invité.

- Nous sommes ensemble alors c'est comme. Encore une soirée Malefoy, pendant la semaine qui suit, tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le veux pas de me voir. Mais samedi soir le 13, sois là.

- Pauvre Hermione, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Ginny se leva et poursuivit Drago, elle lui tira le bras et celui-ci se retourna vers elle.

- S'il te plaît, dit Ginny, Malefoy, je t'en supplie.

Il la regarda puis posa ses lèvres fraîche contre celle de Ginny. Il ne mélangea pas sa langue avec la sienne, c'était juste un bisou comme un autre.

- Choisi !

Il s'en alla la laissant planté comme une idiote. Que devait-elle choisir ? Elle vit Hermione venir vers elle, l'air complètement anéantit.

- Je croyais que tu aimais Malefoy, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes, tu vois Harry et moi ce n'est pas finit. T'as raté ton coup. Ecoute je suis prête à te pardonner si tu me donnes la raison pour laquelle tu l'as embrassé.

- Je ne sais pas, tout c'est fais comme ça… je suis désolée…

- Et Malefoy dans l'histoire ?

- Ecoute, je… tu vois la vie est faite d'erreur et peut être que celle-ci a une raison d'être arrivé.

Ginny partie à son tour. Pourquoi elle regrettait ?

A suivre…

* * *

Prochain chapitre promis le bal, je voulais l'écrire à la suite là, mais ça aurai fait trop long et puis voilà, désolé mais je vous jure, promet, que le prochain c'est bel et bien le bal.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- C'ETAIT QUOI ? UN PLAN, hurla ????

- Oui… désolé, répondit ???

**Aha ! Alors à votre avis ? De quel plan parle-t-il, est-ce que le petit secret entre Drago et Ginny à été découvert, si oui par qui ? Et si non, quoi comme plan ?**


	8. Pas besoin d'un bal

> > **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> **Résumé :** Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> **Note de l'auteur :** Et voila le numéro 7 ! J'espere que j'ai mis pas beaucoup de temps, mais je voulais le mettre aujourd'hui parce que c'est un jour assez spécial pour moi. En effet ceci est mon ANNIVERSAIRE... j'ai enfin 15ans lol... bon lisé la suite et dites moi toujours ce que vous en pensé....
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Note spéciale** : Pour ce chapitre je fais une dédicace à quelqu'un... Kaorulabelle qui a eu anniversaire il y a 2 jours... donc c'est mon tit Kdo pour elle... ce chapitre à une pensé pour toi !! Gros bisou à toi !!
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> Réponse aux review :
>
>> Lisia : Désolé, mais j'étais forcé de faire ceci pour l'histoire, pour mettre les idées de Ginny au clair, mais bon tu verras ce qui ce passe. Merci encore
>> 
>> Rêveuse : Oh c'est si gentil de rêver de mon histoire... lol... ça fait plaisir de savoir que je ferai partie de tes favoris tu sais... tu vois si j'ai mis cette histoire dans Drago/Ginny ce n'est pas pour rien! Désolé de t'embrouiller mais j'aime tellement ça... lol... oh que je suis méchante... pour tes question, ben tu verras bien... désolé mais je ne peux pas tout te révéler, ce serai pas marrant, un gros merci pour ta review, bisous!
>> 
>> Cocotte : Pas mal ton idée, mais est-ce que c'est ça? Lis pour découvrir... les devinettes je trouve aussi que c'est bien ça fait travailler votre cervelle... lol... et oui... merci beaucoup drago et ginny se renden compte de quelque chose? es-tu sur? en tout cas gros bisou et merci!
>> 
>> Sydney : Pareil que pour cocotte, voir en haut, et oui tout va s'éclaircir, mais dans quel sens... ça c'est à vous de le découvrir... en tout cas merci de la lire, et bisous!
>> 
>> Magali : Hermione ou Harry ou es-tu allé chercher ça ???? Comment que... lol... c'est peut-être ça qui c'est ... en tout cas tu verras la réponse c'est dedans... Drago à un don !!! c'est moi qui est tout inventé!!! lol.... c'est vrai qu'il a bcp d'imagination celui la... mais on peu pa dire pareil pour Ginny... et oui je l'ai chargé le chapitre 6... mais celui ci aussi... plein de surprise... pour la lettre elle est aussi ici la réponse... bon je te laisse gros bisou !!
>> 
>> Kaorulabelle : Elle ta plus ma petite surprise?... en tout cas merci de lire cette histoire!!!
>> 
>> Hermione99 : Ben le bal, ici... lol... pour les voix que Ginny entends va falloir attendre un chtit peu... et faudra aussi attendre pour la fin... ne te presse pas... lol... bon découvre la suite... et puis merci
>> 
>> Megane Malefoy : La voici ! Lol... merci...
>> 
>> Lily078 : Non... non... je t'assur que c'est ta review qui est belle elle me fait tro plaisir... si quelqu'un va mourir... grande question tout comme la réponse... désolé mais je ne dirais rien... pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une idée précis en tête pour le moment... mais avec le temps il se pourai que j'écris autrement... donc suposon que ce soit non personne va mourir et que lors d'un chapitre une idée me vienne et que je tue quelqu'un... pareil pour le sens inverse... donc pour le moment je ne peux rien répondre... en tout cas un gros merci !!
>> 
>> Karissa Black : Salut ! Ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu l'as fait... comme quoi tous les lecteurs ne review pas... ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore plus de lecteur... woua... merci pour ton compliment... Ah les fautes alala ça c'est mon point faible en français...lol... j'ai bo relire mon texte je les vois pas !!! Je ne comprend pa pourquoi... c'est tellement difficile ??? lol... vais devoir me trouver une qui corrige... lol... non vais essayé de faire plus attention je crois! Ca c'est trop gentil... mon Drago qui ressemble au livre ! C'est assez dur, parce que J.K. Rowling le fait passé pour un... gros...biiiiiip... avec plein de mauvaise idée, et comme je l'adore ce personnage, c'est dur de le garder si sombre... ben merci pour ta première review... mieux vaut tar que jamais on dit... lol... merci gros bisou!
>> 
>> La fille du 92 : Merci... je croi que par ma faute tu déteste Harry Potter lol... pardon JK Rowling... mdrrr... tu sais c'est un homme et faut pas lui en vouloir, faut essayer de le comprendre... pauvre Harry il a vécu beaucoup de choses... bon c'est vrai que là il est pas cool!!! En tout cas merci beucoup !!!!! Bisous!!!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Chapitre 7**
>> 
>> **Pas besoin d'un bal**
>> 
>> Ginny était dans son dortoir assise dans son lit, elle tenait une photo entre ses mains. Une photo d'elle avec ses frères, ses parents, Harry et Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'air absent d'Hermione, d'habitude elle avait un sourire radieux et faisait des signes de mains. Elle sourit, en se souvenant du jour de cette photo. Elle ouvrit le rideau de son lit et se leva pour rejoindre Hermione qui était dans sa chambre de Préfet. Lorsqu'elle frappa, elle entendit un faible entré recouvert de sanglot. Ginny hésita et entra dans la chambre de son amie qui était couché sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller, elle pleurait.
>> 
>> - Hermione, dit Ginny en refermant la porte. Je suis désolée.
>> 
>> - A propos de quoi ? Dit Hermione en s'assoyant sur son lit. D'avoir embrassé mon copain…
>> 
>> - Oui… écoute je regrette mais toi aussi tu es sortit avec lui connaissant mes sentiments.
>> 
>> - ET ALORS ! Tu n'étais pas avec lui à ce que je sache, puis tu as eu Drago par la suite. Il m'a parlé de toi, il t'aime vraiment énormément, et il doit souffrir.
>> 
>> - Je… je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Hermione… tu as dis que tu étais prête à me pardonner si, si je te disais la raison.
>> 
>> - J'écoute…
>> 
>> - Bien… je ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé. Mais nos lèvres se sont touchées, je me suis laissée faire, parce que pendant tellement longtemps je l'avais désiré.
>> 
>> - Mais ?
>> 
>> - C'était différent… quand tu me disais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je me suis mise à réfléchir aux miens. Et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis laissée faire. Pour savoir…
>> 
>> - Et tu as su quoi ?
>> 
>> - Je me suis sentie bien, dit-elle en regardant le vide, la vérité sortait de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, j'étais bien, l'impression d'avoir eu une chose, qui me faisait rêvé. Mais ça c'est arrêté là, je l'ai repousser, en entendant Drago crié parce que je…
>> 
>> - Il n'a pas crié Ginny…
>> 
>> - Mais si je t'assure c'était sa voix il…
>> 
>> - J'ai comprit tu l'aimes tellement que tu as cru le trahir et tu as entendu sa voix…
>> 
>> - Oui… ça doit être ça…
>> 
>> Ginny avait juré entendre sa voix. Mais comme elle ne l'aimait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, à moins que... non impossible. Et c'était quoi cette rose et ce jet vert ? Elle vit Hermione sourire. Puis elle prit la rousse dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.
>> 
>> - Il ne veut plus me voir, confie Ginny, il ne voulait pas venir au bal avec moi. Mais comme nous sommes forcés, je lui ai demandé juste pour le 13.
>> 
>> - Il te pardonnera, tu verras, ne t'en fais pas. Si moi je l'ai fait avec Harry et toi, lui devrait comprendre.
>> 
>> Drago était dans sa chambre de préfet, il marchait et donnait des coups de pieds dans tous ce qui se trouvaient sur son passage, il était furieux. Cette idiote avait tout gâché TOUT. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Enragé il se déplaça pour l'ouvrir, c'était Pansy qui le regardait amoureusement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'elle vienne chercher des calins.
>> 
>> - QUOI ? Hurla le jeune homme.
>> 
>> - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Pansy en entrant dans la pièce.
>> 
>> - On a perdu ! On ne saura rien ! Potter a Ginny !
>> 
>> - Drago, tu abandonnes ?
>> 
>> - Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire Pansy ! Dit Drago en se laissant tomber sur son lit, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle l'aime, jamais elle ne m'aimera, surtout que maintenant elle l'a embrass !
>> 
>> - Pourquoi es-tu à ce point touch ?
>> 
>> - Parce que j'avais promis à mon père que j'aurais des sources ! Peut-être que…
>> 
>> - Rien n'est perdu mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant, Potter est toujours avec Granger ! Samedi soir lorsque tu seras avec Weasley…
>> 
>> Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots. Drago eut un sourire mauvais puis poussa Pansy.
>> 
>> - J'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il en sortant de sa chambre.
>> 
>> - C'ETAIT QUOI ? UN PLAN ! Hurla Hermione
>> 
>> - Oui… désolé… dit Harry.
>> 
>> - Mais pourquoi ? Tu me l'aurais dit au moins ?
>> 
>> - Elle disait m'aimer, et je me suis dit qu'en l'embrassant elle aurait retrouvé l'esprit… qu'elle n'aimera plus cette vermine.
>> 
>> - Si elle l'aime toujours… et qu'aurais-tu fais si par la suite, elle t'aurait à nouveau aim ?
>> 
>> - Je lui aurai dit que j'ai fait une erreur, parce que c'est toi que j'aime.
>> 
>> Hermione sourit de soulagement donc Harry n'avait aucun sentiment pour Ginny. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de son amoureux et l'embrassant fougueusement.
>> 
>> Les jours passaient, samedi était arrivé. Ginny n'avait plus parler à Malefoy depuis la semaine dernière, elle le croisait juste, mais lui ne prenait pas la peine de lui adresser un quelconque mot. Elle faisait comme si elle s'en fichait, mais elle avait peur au fond d'elle qu'il ne vienne pas au bal. C'est vrai, pourquoi viendra-t-il ? Il lui avait dit clairement qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Sans l'obligation c'était certain qu'il ne viendra pas. Peut être qu'il allait risquer, des retenues pour pourvoir s'absenter.
>> 
>> Le problème présent était que Ginny n'avait aucune belle robe. Hermione en avait trouvé une, mais pas elle. Lorsqu'elle monta dans son dortoir et ouvrit son rideau elle hurla. Hermione alerté par son crie se précipita à la rencontre de son amie, qui était cloué devant son lit.
>> 
>> - Ginny tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione très inquiète.
>> 
>> - Il est fou, trop fou, dit Ginny en prenant quelque chose dans ses bras.
>> 
>> Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, et regarda l'objet. C'était une robe verte et argenté qu'elle avait vu en vitrine, mais pas dans n'importe quelle vitrine, celle de la plus célèbre boutique de sorcier. Ginny sauta sur la place et se mit à hurler de joie, Hermione la rejoignit immédiatement. Les deux amies hurlèrent comme des idiotes, puis a force de sauter à mot tomba de la robe. Ginny le prit espérant que ce n'était pas la facture, mais sourit en voyant l'écriture de Drago.
>> 
>> _« Je te pardonne »_
>> 
>> Les deux jeunes filles sourirent puis s'enfuirent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour se préparer.
>> 
>> Lorsque leurs robes furent enfilées, Ginny tripota dans ses cheveux. Et se mit à paniquer, elle ne savait pas quoi se faire comme coiffure. Hermione prit sa baguette et fit deux trois mouvement. La chevelure de Ginny se mit à bouger, pour se mettre en la forme d'un chignon avec des mèches libres, dont deux devant, qui retombait sur son visage d'ange en forme ondulé. Ginny se regarda dans le miroir et sourit puis regarda son amie. Hermione portait une robe violette simple, le décolleté partait en forme de V, et le bas de la robe était fendu et la coupure remontait le long de sa jambe. Les deux jeunes filles étaient tout simplement merveilleuse. Elle se regardèrent puis se sourirent satisfaite.
>> 
>> Harry et Drago étaient en bas de escaliers devant la porte de la grande salle. Ils attendaient tous les deux leurs cavalières. Drago lui ignoraient Harry qui lui faisait de même. Puis au moment au Ron siffla, les deux ennemies regardèrent en haut de l'escalier et vit deux merveilles. Harry sourit fière de sa petite amie. Quant à Drago il fixait Ginny, elle était magnifique, cette robe lui allait à merveille. Le haut lui bombait la poitrine, et il remarqua que la jeune fille était gâtée par la nature. Il sourit en ne détourna pas son regard de l'ange qui marchait en sa direction.
>> 
>> Ginny trouvait Malefoy vraiment très beau, il avait un costume vert foncé avec des boutons argenté en forme de Serpent. Puis il avait une cape argentée avec les bordures vert foncé. Elle se trouva devant lui, et ne dit rien, elle était ravie de le voir. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Elle n'adressait aucune intention à Harry, elle ne voyait que Drago Malefoy qui l'abordait avec un merveilleux sourire.
>> 
>> - Tu es merveilleuse, dit Drago en tendant son bras, que Ginny n'hésita pas à prendre.
>> 
>> - Merci, tu l'es aussi tu sais, et puis merci pour la robe, dit-elle en souriant.
>> 
>> - C'est normal je ne voulais pas que tu sois ridicule.
>> 
>> - Ce n'est que ça ?
>> 
>> - Tu croyais quoi ?
>> 
>> Ginny ne répondit pas, arrivé a l'intérieur elle lâcha le bras de Drago et rejoignit Luna qui était à côté d'un buffet l'air triste. Malheureusement Malefoy l'avait suivit, mais elle décida de faire avec. Après tout elle n'avait pas le choix.
>> 
>> - Salut Luna !
>> 
>> - Oh salut Ginny, et Drago !
>> 
>> - Salut, dit-il en portant son intention sur le buffet.
>> 
>> - Tu es toute seule ? Demanda Ginny.
>> 
>> - Je ne sais pas, le garçon que j'ai invité n'est toujours pas venu.
>> 
>> - Je croyais que c'était les garçons qui invitaient ?
>> 
>> - Oui je sais mais il ne se décidait pas, alors j'ai pris l'initiative.
>> 
>> - Moi je comprendrais s'il refuse de venir, dit Drago en prenant un biscuit.
>> 
>> - Drago… dit Ginny en le foudroyant du regard. L'écoute pas Luna il va venir.
>> 
>> - AH ! IL EST LA !
>> 
>> Ginny tourna la tête, et vit son frère entrer dans la salle commune. C'était lui ce mystérieux cavalier ? C'était tellement chou, les deux ensembles. Elle le savait qu'une fois ça se finirait comme ça. Elle sourit puis prit Drago par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Luna, elle voulait éviter une dispute. Drago la regarda étonné puis alla rejoindre Grabbe et Goyle qui étaient devant un autre buffet. Ginny se retrouva seule, et chercha des yeux Harry, il était assis sur un banc avec Hermione. Les deux se regardaient et se parlaient. Curieusement elle sourit, et n'éprouva pas la moindre ombre de jalousie. Elle décida d'aller rejoindre son grand frère et Luna.
>> 
>> - Salut Ron !
>> 
>> - Coucou Ginny !
>> 
>> - Te revoil ? Dit Luna l'air radieuse.
>> 
>> - Oui, Ron arrête t'es tout rouge, Luna te fais tant d'effet ?
>> 
>> - Hein ? Ben… heu…
>> 
>> - Vien danser !!! Rugit Luna en l'entraînant sur la piste.
>> 
>> Ginny les regarda amuser, Luna dansait bien, mais Ron… sans commentaire… elle rigola, c'était d'elle la lettre que Ron lisait l'autre jour. Puis elle porta son intention au buffet. Elle espérait simplement ne pas rester toute seule toute la soirée. La salle se remplissait, et avec tout le monde qu'il y avait elle avait perdu de vue Malefoy. Elle c'était assise dans un coin, et observaient les couples qui se formait. Comprenant que Drago n'ira plus la voir elle décida de sortir de la pièce, et d'aller prendre l'aire dans le parc. A chaque recoin, des couples s'embrassaient, Ginny les observaient nostalgique. Elle rêvait d'être à leurs places, et mystérieusement pas avec Harry. Fatigué d'espéré des choses absurde, elle alla s'assoire près du lac.
>> 
>> Drago était avec Pansy, Grabbe et Goyle. Il avait décidé, de suivre le plan de Pansy, ne pas aller voir Ginny. Attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même. C'était sur qu'elle le ferai pour rendre Harry encore une fois jaloux. Mais elle ne s'était présentée à aucun moment. Puis en regardant vers la sortie il vit Ginny sortir. Il comprit qu'il allait devoir la suivre, ce qu'il fit. A l'extérieur, il grimaça en voyant ses anciennes conquêtes dans les bras d'autres. Il suivit Ginny jusqu'au lac. Il ne fit aucun bruit, il observa juste. Puis décida de faire le premier pas, il s'assit à côté d'elle.
>> 
>> - Beau paysage, dit-il en regardant le lac.
>> 
>> - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?
>> 
>> - Je te gêne ?
>> 
>> - Non… enfin… oui… tu m'as suivies ?
>> 
>> - Oui, tu sais je ne t'ai pas payé cette robe pour que nous passons la soirée chacun autre part. je suis venu te chercher.
>> 
>> - Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !
>> 
>> - Pourquoi ?
>> 
>> - C'est déprimant… tous ces couples ensembles…
>> 
>> - TOUS ? ou HARRY et HERMIONE.
>> 
>> - Ecoute je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter notre plan. C'est bon je suis passé à autre chose, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'Harry soit avec elle.
>> 
>> - C'est dommage, tu vois moi je commençais à m'attacher à toi…
>> 
>> - Quoi ?
>> 
>> Drago sourit, elle était troublée, il fallait qu'il en profite, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête pour éviter le contact.
>> 
>> - Non, dit-elle.
>> 
>> - Pourquoi ?
>> 
>> - Je… tu vas te moquer de moi ! Tu vas me faire mal !
>> 
>> Il sourit à nouveau puis attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et tourna son visage vers le siens et l'embrassa. Elle répondit immédiatement à ce baiser, et pour la première fois leurs langues se mélangèrent. Ginny se sentit encore mieux que lorsqu' Harry l'avait embrassé. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Tombait-elle sous son charme. Mais elle mis ses pensé de côté, et se décida d'en profiter. Après plusieurs baiser, Drago mit un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille.
>> 
>> - Tu diras que nous avons rompu, dit-il, on se verra en cachette.
>> 
>> - Pourquoi ?
>> 
>> - Parce que, j'ai promis à Pansy que nous deux ça sera finit. Mais on se verra tous les mardis et les samedi soir ici.
>> 
>> - On vivra cacher ?
>> 
>> - Oui… c'est tellement plus excitant.
>> 
>> - Excitant ? Je ne trouve pas !
>> 
>> - Si, devoir se cacher. Tu diras à tous tes amis, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Que j'ai profité de toi et…
>> 
>> - Ron te tuera !
>> 
>> - Tu l'en empêcheras !
>> 
>> - Pourquoi tu fais ça ?
>> 
>> - J'aime vivre dans le danger, et toi tu le représentes. Donc si j'ai le danger accompagner de sentiments, c'est parfait !
>> 
>> Ginny sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis une demi-heure plus tard, se leva pour se coucher. Drago lui resta devant le lac, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe l'air rêveur.
>> 
>> - Papa, tu vas être si fière de moi !
>> 
>> A suivre.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Dans le prochain chapitre une petite apparition de notre cher « ador » Lucius Malefoy. Donc au programme dialogue entre un fils et un père. Puis à votre avis comment vont réagir Ron, Harry et Hermione à ce que Ginny vont leur dire ? « - C'est qu'il c'est moquer de moi, dit-elle l'aire gênée »
>> 
>> **Voila j'ai terminé ce chapitre !!! Vous en pensé quoi ??? Dîtes moi tout !!! J'ai une question à vous posé est-ce que vous voulez voir continuer le couple Ron et Luna ou pas ? Je prendrais le choix là où il y a majoritairement de voix, donc si y a que un oui ben aucun avenir, pareil si y a que non sa donnera quelque chose !! En tout cas merci mes fidèle lecteur. Je vous adore tellement, gros bisou…**


	9. La vérité

> > ****
>>
>>> **Serpent et Lion à jamais**
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> **Résumé : **Ginny aime Harry, un jour elle le surprend avec une fille, son cœur se brise, elle décide de se donner la mort mais quelqu'un lui empêche… GW/DM HeG/HaP
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> **Note de l'auteur :** Et voila le chapitre 8, j'ai rien à dire sur ce chapitre sauf qu'il y a apparition de Lucius, et que voila quoi... lol..
>>> 
>>> Bon vais vous laisser découvrir!! Bonne lecture
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> Réponse aux review : Je réponds pas, car j'ai déjà mis assez de temps a publier la suite, mais je vous remercie tous ça fait toujours tellement de plaisir à voir que vous aimez mon histoire, et je tiens a vous dire que moi c'est vous que j'aime. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.
>>> 
>>> Gros bisous !!!
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **Chapitre 8**
>>> 
>>> **La véritée**
>>> 
>>> Ginny se réveilla dimanche de très bonne humeur. Elle pensait déjà à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Drago Malefoy, l'avait embrassé, d'une façon si belle… elle était si chanceuse. Ravie d'avoir changer sa personnalité, il était si mauvais et le voilà tellement bon. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Effectivement il faisait encore nuit dehors, elle sourit et décida de se lever. Peut-être qu'elle trouvera Drago quelque part dans les couloirs. Il enfila une longue cape et sortit du dortoir, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé dans la salle commune elle trouva Hermione couché sur un canapé en train de dormir. Ginny hésita, allait-elle la réveiller pour jouer lui mentir, en lui disant que Drago et elle n'était en fait qu'une histoire bidon. Ou bien la réveiller pour lui dire qu'au début c'était bidon et que maintenant c'était sérieux. Où alors la laisser dormir et sortir dans les couloirs ? Troisième propositions, au moins elle aura le temps de réfléchir à la façon de dire à son frère, Harry et Hermione qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Elle sortit et descendit les marches jusqu'au moments où l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait changea de direction. « J'avais pas penser à ça ! » Se dit Ginny qui regarda ou l'escalier s'arrêta. Devant une porte, elle réfléchi et ouvrit la porte. Un long couloir s'offrait à elle, elle soupira et se dit qu'au moins elle sera occupée. Après un long moment de marche elle se trouvait devant une porte, étrange elle savait où elle menait.
>>> 
>>> - L'appartement de Drago !
>>> 
>>> Elle sourit et entra à l'intérieur, tout était comme la dernière fois. Présenter de la même façon, elle sourit c'était si beau ici. Comment se fait-il que lui ait une chose pareille ? Pas grave après tout, maintenant elle aura le loisir de venir ici quelque soirs, peut-être que Drago l'emmènera ici. Elle s'approcha du canapé et s'assit dessus, mais quelque chose l'intrigua, qu'est-ce que c'était cette tache brune ? Du sang sécher ?
>>> 
>>> - _LAISSE MOI !!_
>>> 
>>> - _Je… je ne veux pas que… que tu voies ma mort…_
>>> 
>>> C'était son sang ! Lorsqu'elle voulait…. Se tuer… pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Si ça aurait fonctionné… mieux ne pas y penser. Drago… il l'avait sauver et elle ne lui a jamais dit merci.
>>> 
>>> - C'est ton sang ma chérie, dit une voix derrière elle.
>>> 
>>> - Qui est l ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant puis sourit. Oh… ce n'est que toi j'ai cru que c'était… quelqu'un d'autre…
>>> 
>>> - Oui seulement toi et moi, puis ma famille connaît cet endroit…
>>> 
>>> - Pas Dumbledore ?
>>> 
>>> - J'en sais rien… j'en doute… c'était la pièce que Tom Elvis Jedusor avait construit il y a quelque années…
>>> 
>>> - Tu veux dire que Tu-sais-qui, vivait ici ? Drago comment tu peux rester ici alors ?
>>> 
>>> - J'aime bien cet endroit à vrai dire, mon père m'en a parl
>>> 
>>> - Et est-ce qu'il sert à quelque chose de spécial ?
>>> 
>>> Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.
>>> 
>>> - Tu sais, souffla-t-il aux creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille, ça reste mon secret…
>>> 
>>> Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, les mains du jeune serpentard se faufilèrent sous le haut de Ginny. Puis avec des geste lents il lui caressa le dos.
>>> 
>>> - T'es venus en pyjamas Weasley ?
>>> 
>>> - Drago je m'appelle Ginny…
>>> 
>>> - Désolé l'habitude…
>>> 
>>> Puis il captura à nouveau les lèvres de la rousse. Puis soudainement Ginny le poussa et se recula.
>>> 
>>> - Non… on va faire une connerie…
>>> 
>>> - En quoi le plaisir est une connerie ?
>>> 
>>> - Je ne suis pas prête Drago, dit elle en se laissant tombé en arrière sur le fauteuil, c'est tentant, mais je veux attendre…
>>> 
>>> - Comme tu veux mon amour, souffla-t-il en se mettant au dessus d'elle, je t'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu as besoin d'attendre…
>>> 
>>> - Merci…
>>> 
>>> - Tu sais, j'arrête pas de penser à une chose… tu crois pas que c'est mal ce que nous faisons ?
>>> 
>>> - Pourquoi ?
>>> 
>>> - Nos famille, elles sont ennemies… nous aussi normalement… on dirait qu'on joue à Roméo et Juliette.
>>> 
>>> - Euh… c'est quoi Roméo et Juliette ?
>>> 
>>> - C'est comme nous Drago… une histoire d'amour naît entre deux enfant de deux familles opposé… et cette histoire conduit tout droit à la mort… si mes parents apprenait je serais déjà à l'heure qu'il est cloué chez moi… j'ai eu peur que Ron écrive à ma mère, mais pour le moment il n'a rien fait… trop occupé à flirter avec Luna Lovegood… et moi je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, alors que nous venons juste de commencer !
>>> 
>>> - Ginny… arrête de voir ça comme ça, personne ne l'apprendra, rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. on a le temps jusqu'à la fin de l'année… et après on verra si notre histoire a survécu, ou bien… si ça a déjà cass
>>> 
>>> - Et si ça a survécu ?
>>> 
>>> - J'en sais rien…
>>> 
>>> - En espérant que l'Ordre ne l'apprendra pas…
>>> 
>>> - L'Ordre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Ginny rentra dans la salle commune l'aire de bonne humeur. Elle avait un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles, elle se sentait bien et tout ça grâce à Drago Malefoy.
>>> 
>>> - Ginny tu viens d'o ? Demanda Hermione qui à son visage venait de se réveiller.
>>> 
>>> - De nulle part !
>>> 
>>> - Tu as passé la nuit avec Malefoy c'est ça ?
>>> 
>>> - Quoi ? Non… lui et moi c'est finit !
>>> 
>>> - Qu'est-ce qui est finit ? Demanda une voix endormie derrière elle.
>>> 
>>> - Salut Harry, salut Ron !
>>> 
>>> - Elle et Malefoy c'est finit ! Dit Hermione en souriant à son amoureux.
>>> 
>>> - Pour du vrai de vrai, demanda Ron en courrant vers elle, puis en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis fière de toi petite sœur…
>>> 
>>> - Ron tu m'étouffes…
>>> 
>>> - Oh… pardon…
>>> 
>>> - Quel est le motif ? Questionna Harry en priant qu'elle ne lui dise pas à cause de ton baiser idiot.
>>> 
>>> - Le motif ? Ah… le motif… dit Ginny inquiète…
>>> 
>>> - Oui le motif la raison, dit Ron en souriant à sa sœur…
>>> 
>>> - Ben… c'est qu'en fait il… euh… enfin…
>>> 
>>> - Ginny tu le dis ou pas, demanda impatiente Luna.
>>> 
>>> - Luna qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.
>>> 
>>> - Demande à Ron, on était ensemble cette nuit ! On a prit la chambre d'Hermione pour qu'on puisse…
>>> 
>>> - C'est bon Luna ! Dit Ron affolé, pas besoin de leur faire des dessins. Bon reprenons… Ginny ?
>>> 
>>> - C'est qu'il c'est moquer de moi, dit-elle l'air gên
>>> 
>>> - Quoi ?!?
>>> 
>>> - Ron du calme… moi aussi j'ai fait ça ! C'était en quelque sorte un stupide jeu que j'ai fait avec lui une fois…
>>> 
>>> - Tu jouais avec lui, demanda Luna amusée…
>>> 
>>> - Oui ! C'est ça, on jouait, enfin pas vraiment mais on se gueulait dessus… puis il ma dit que j'était trop coincé et que je ne serais pas capable de… sortir avec quelqu'un… puis après j'ai dit que si, je l'ai embrassé pour lui prouvé et je lui ai dit maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu es capable de faire semblant jusqu'au bal !
>>> 
>>> - Je suis rassur ! Cria Ron comme s'il venait de gagner un match, c'est super !
>>> 
>>> - Dommage vous étiez chou ensemble, dit Luna en regardant ailleurs d'un air rêveur.
>>> 
>>> - Ça veut dire plus de sortit avec lui, plaisanta Harry ce qui décrocha un sourire à Ginny. Je pense que c'est super !
>>> 
>>> Hermione se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Ginny savait ce qu'il se passait, son amie se sentait trahit, parce qu'on lui avait mentit. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que Ron et Harry pour tourner si vite la page après ce genre d'histoire. Pour la première fois, elle regrettait le brillant cerveau d'Hermione. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? La vérité c'est ça ! Oui…
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Elle rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre.
>>> 
>>> - Hermione, dit-elle doucement, je…
>>> 
>>> - Est-ce qu'un nouveau mensonge va sortir de ta bouche ?
>>> 
>>> - Non, je suis venue pour…
>>> 
>>> - Arrangé les choses ? Non merci, je ne veux pas qu'on pourrisse mon cerveau avec des autres mensonges !
>>> 
>>> - Je l'aime…
>>> 
>>> - Qui ? Drago ? Non… bien sûr comment ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt… Harry !
>>> 
>>> - Au début oui ! Je… laisse moi t'expliquer avant que tu ne me coupes la parole… si j'ai voulu me suicider au tout début, c'était… à cause de toi et Harry. Je l'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur, je ne rêvais que de lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui. à vrai dire je vivais à travers lui. C'était un rêve super mais vous deveniez de plus en plus… complice ! jusqu'au jour où, bizarrement c'est avec moi que vous devenez complice. Puis plus tard je vous trouve en train de vous voir vous embrasser. Merlin que j'ai souffert ! Je suis partie en courant et je suis tombés sur une pièce… je me suis installé là et je me suis ouvert le bras… et Drago m'a trouvé ici à temps et m'a emmené à l'infirmerie… grâce à lui je suis toujours ici. Puis ensuite pendant une semaine je n'adressait la parole à plus personne, j'avais ma langue cloué, et n'en n'avait aucune envie. Mais un jour Drago m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander de le rejoindre, le soir tard. Je l'ai fais, puis je lui ai parler, la seule personne depuis une semaine, ensuite on a fait un plan. Faire semblant de sortir ensemble, pour rendre Harry jaloux, et que lui il a la satisfaction de vous faire du mal.
>>> 
>>> - Tu as accept
>>> 
>>> - Oui… j'ai fais une chose vraiment affreuse… mais je vous en voulais tant ! Que je voulais le faire, et ça c'est fait on a fait semblant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry ne m'intéressait plus. C'est Drago qui me faisait de l'effet, mais je m'en suis rendu compte que le jour où Harry m'a embrassé. En fait j'ai été tellement heureuse, mais lorsque je vous e ai vu, toi et surtout lui. ?e me suis mise à regretter. Puis pendant une semaine je ne lui ai plus parlé, et ça me manquait… puis il m'a offert cette robe et… je l'aime maintenant. Et là on est vraiment ensemble…
>>> 
>>> - Alors pourquoi dire que vous vous êtes sépar ?
>>> 
>>> - Oh… ben… c'est son idée… puis c'est mieux puisque je craignais que Ron écrive à maman et papa. Et imagine si sa famille, celle de Drago, l'apprenait je ne pense pas qu'ils lui donnerais l'autorisations. Surtout qu'il doit être avec Pansy…
>>> 
>>> - Oui… c'est vrai…
>>> 
>>> - Tu m'en veux toujours ?
>>> 
>>> - Bien sûr ! Enfin un peu… tout petit peu… NON !
>>> 
>>> - MERCI !!!
>>> 
>>> Ginny sauta dans les bras de son amie en riant. Elle était si bien pour le moment, qu'elle voulait que ça dure toute une vie. Son cœur battait de plaisir, elle se dit qu'elle devait sûrement être la personne, la plus heureuse et chanceuse du monde.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Drago était assis dans son appartement, l'air anxieux. Il regardait sans arrête autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un surgisse d'un mur. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, en voyant la tache de sang de Ginny, il prit sa baguette et avec un mouvement, il l'effaça. Tout devait être parfait, pour l'accueillir… Drago vit le mur en face de lui prendre une forme bizarre pour enfin disparaître et laisser place à un long tunnel. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, et vit une personne cagoulé venir de ce long tunnel. Lorsque cet homme fut dans la pièce, il se tourna vers le tunnel et un mur apparut à nouveau. Enfin il porta son attention sur le jeune Malefoy.
>>> 
>>> - Drago, pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour que je vienne ? Interrogea cette mystérieuse personne.
>>> 
>>> - Parce que… j'ai découvert des choses…
>>> 
>>> - Quel genre de chose ?
>>> 
>>> - A propos de Potter, du vieux fou qui me sert de directeur et de…
>>> 
>>> - Tu as trouvé des choses les concernant ?
>>> 
>>> - Exact…
>>> 
>>> - COMMENT ?
>>> 
>>> - Ginny me l'a dit…
>>> 
>>> - Oh… je vois que maintenant tu l'appelles par son petit nom… que c'est grotesque…
>>> 
>>> - Père je…
>>> 
>>> - TAIS-TOI ! Et dit moi ce que tu as découvert !
>>> 
>>> - Il y a un ordre, qui est réunis dans l'espoir de faire tomber notre maître…
>>> 
>>> - Et c'est cette chose que tu as découverte ? Pfff… on était au courant depuis bien longtemps…
>>> 
>>> - Oui… mais vous ne connaissiez pas l'endroit où il se trouve…
>>> 
>>> - Tu le connais ? Interrogea Lucius très intéresser.
>>> 
>>> - Oui… le seul souci père, c'est que le gardien des clés est Dumbledore !
>>> 
>>> - Fallait s'en douter !
>>> 
>>> - L'ancienne maison des Black !
>>> 
>>> Un sourire mauvais illumina le visage de Lucius.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Hermione marchait en compagnie de Ginny dans un couloir. Les deux jeunes filles rigolaient après quelques mots échangés. Elle semblait heureusement comme tout. Mais quelqu'un vint interrompre ceci, en bousculant Hermione.
>>> 
>>> - Granger, dégage de mon chemin ! Grogna Malefoy sans jeter un regard sur Ginny.
>>> 
>>> - C'est bon Malefoy je suis au courant, dit-elle en souriant.
>>> 
>>> - Au courant de quoi ? Que si tu restes encore plus longtemps ici, tu vas finir par me contaminer, avec ton sang impur !
>>> 
>>> - Oh ! Drago arrête ça ! Reprocha à son tour Ginny en regardant son amoureux. Elle est au courant pour notre histoire !
>>> 
>>> - Ah… bien j'ai des choses à faire !
>>> 
>>> - Quel genre ? Tu vas rejoindre Pansy ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui… Ginny je vais la rejoindre ! Je te signale que normalement personne ne devait être au courant pour nous deux.
>>> 
>>> - Tu peux me faire confiances, dit Hermione en souriant.
>>> 
>>> - Ouais… écoute Ginny, dit-il en prenant les mains de la concerner dans les siennes. Je t'aime, mais je suis censé être avec Pansy. Elle me fera sans doute un sale coups si je ne vais pas la voir aujourd'hui…
>>> 
>>> - Ok… vas-y, dit avec regret la rousse… c'est pas grave…
>>> 
>>> - Merci ma chérie, dit il en lui souriant avant de partir, puis lorsqu'il se trouva assez loin il cria : Au Fait Bonne Saint-Valentin…
>>> 
>>> Ginny sourit en entendant ses mots, elle sauta sur place en souriant. Hermione rigolant devant la réaction de son amie. Tout semblait parfait mis à part… un seul problème : Pansy !
>>> 
>>> A Suivre
>>> 
>>> * * *
>> 
>> Dans le prochaine chapitre, il va y avoir une énorme crise de jalousie. A votre avis, Pansy, ou Ginny ? Et si c'est Pansy va-t-elle révéler la vrai histoire du pact à Ginny? Et si c'est Ginny, va-t-elle imposer un choix à Drago ? 
>> 
>> **Encore un chapitre clos. Celui là ça été un que j'ai pris moins de plaisir à écrire, parce que Ginny ne se doute de rien, la pauvre et aussi parce qu'il y a eu Lucius. C'est que lui je ne l'aime pas du tout, c'est un ptit... biiip... enfin voilà mais c'était obligé d'écrire ça, pour la suite, il y aura d'autre apparition de Lucius dans les prochains... est-ce que comme moi ça aussi été le chapitre que vous aimez le moins?? Ou bien comme les autres vous aimez assé?? Bon merci d'avoir lu gros bisou à tous !**


	10. La plus douloureuse des visions

MERCI A TOUS!!! DSL JE REPONDS TJS PAS! MAIS JE VOUS FAIS D'ENORME BISOUS, ET VOUS REMERCIE VOUS ETES EXTRA!!!!!

**Chapitre 9**

**La plus douloureuse des visions.**

- Je n'arrive pas ! Hurla Ginny en balançant sa plume contre le mur. Je peux plus me concentrer, c'est comme si quelque chose d'autre était à la place de mon cerveau. Je ne comprends plus rien du tout !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est amoureuse, dit Hermione en ramassant la plume de son amie.

- Mais pourquoi toi ça ne t'arrive pas ? Tu restes toujours aussi intelligente !

- Et bien… peut-être que c'est parce que ma relation est différente ! Parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de vivre cach

- Et tu n'as surtout pas l'esprit occuper à penser que celui que tu aimes est probablement en compagnie de notre chère Pansy Parkinson.

- Tu le voies ce soir non ?

- Oui on est mardi. Il va falloir que j'éclaircisse les choses ! Au fait toi et Harry ça va comment ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, il est occupé en ce moment.

- Occupé à quoi ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, le quartier général de l'Ordre a été découvert ! Il y a eu un duel, personne n'est mort. Mais ça a rappelé des souvenirs à Harry. Il s'est souvenu de la mort de Sirius.

- Il ne l'avait jamais oubli

- Oui mais il a apprit elle la mettre de côté, à l'accepter, et maintenant il ne va pas très fort. Et il est occupé avec Ron à s'entraîner à apprendre de puissants sorts.

- Je me demande comment on a pu trouver l'Ordre, personne ne pouvait voir la maison !

- Il ne l'a voyait pas, ils sont juste rester debout dans la rue.

Ginny baissa la tête, comment ont-ils su ? Peut-être que Kreattur s'est sauvé de la maison. C'est vrai maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de maître. Excepté Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Etait-ce possible que ce soit elle qui a révéler l'endroit où se tenait les réunions ? Il fallait qu'elle voie Drago pour lui demander s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais elle devra attendre ce soir, ou bien elle pouvait aller toute suite lui écrire une lettre. Elle sourit, se leva et dit à Hermione qu'elle reviendrait. Elle prit sa plume avec un morceau de parchemins et couru hors de la salle commune, pour aller à la volière. Arrivée à destination, elle griffona quelques mots sur le parchemin :

_Drago,_

_J'ai à te demander quelques choses à propos de_

Elle releva la tête, elle avait entendu la porte claquer. Pourtant elle était certaine de l'avoir fermer il y a quelques secondes. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit, un jeune homme à la chevelure presque blanche adossé contre un mur entrain de l'observer. Elle se leva et courut dans ses bras, plus heureuse que jamais. Drago la serra simplement, en faisant un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Ginny en reculant la tête pour le voir.

- Je devais écrire une lettre à quelqu'un !

- Vraiment et à qui ?

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop curieuse Ginny ?

- Un peu ? Non je suis très curieuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

- J'ai bien peur que si mais sache que c'est un très gros défaut !

- Et tu crois que se montrer froid est une qualit ?

- Non, je ne suis pas froid !

- Tu l'es ! Tu l'as toujours été, sauf samedi soir !

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'ils vont penser quoi les autres s'ils nous voient échanger des mots doux ? Ou bien s'embrasser ?

- Je m'en fous ! Je t'aime et…

- On ne peut pas se montrer ! Interrompit Drago en se dégageant de Ginny. Mon père te tuerait !

Ginny n'écoutait pas, elle s'approchait de lui, d'un pas lent et sensuelle. Elle se colla contre lui, pour poser ses lèvres contre le cou du jeune homme. Puis elle mordilla son oreille et lui chuchota : « Et que faire maintenant que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? ». Drago frissonna en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille, lui prit les épaules entre ses mains et la recula un petit peu, pour que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres. Puis d'un mouvement lent et s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses douces lèvres, sur celle de sa partenaire. Et pendant la première fois, il n'avait aucun mauvais plans en tête, il ne pensait qu'au fait que sa langue parcourrait la bouche d'une jeune femme si désirante. Il la sentait trembler, et il se sentait soumit à l'embrasser, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudainement il la repoussa, il venait d'entendre des pas venir vers la volière. Il regarda Ginny qui tournait son visage vers la porte, les pas appartenaient à Ron, son frère et à Harry. Elle les entendait parler, et puis il décida de pousser violemment Drago conte le mur. Au moment où Ron et Harry entrèrent elle se mit à hurler.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'argent Malefoy, que j'irai voler une chouette !

- Heu… Drago la regarda, et chercha quelque chose à répliquer… Tient Moyen Weasley, tu viens aider ta sœur à voler une chouette. C'est vrai que si j'avais le tient qui est si minuscule, et que je n'avais pas de moyens, j'irais aussi en voler une. Très généreux te part Potter de leurs prêter main forte.

Il ricana et sortit de la volière en prenant soin de bousculer Ron sur son passage. Ron était rouge de colère, et Ginny pus apercevoir le mains d'Harry qui tenait le bras de son frère, pour lui empêcher une quelconque attaque sur Malefoy. Elle mit son parchemin en boule et sortit de la pièce, ça ne lui servait à rien de lui écrire. Elle le verrait ce soir, elle aurait tout le temps de lui demander. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira elle avait cours de potions maintenant. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Rogue se ferait un plaisir de l'insulter, de l'humilier et se lui enlever des points. Elle passa devant une porte sans savoir que derrière celle-ci, il y avait un certain jeune homme complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

En effet Drago était assis par terre contre le mur de la pièce, sa tête reposait dans ses mains. Il était vraiment perdu, que lui avait-il prit d'aimer un baiser partagé avec cette Weasley, et pourquoi il avait sentit en elle une vague de désir monter en lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé dans le cou ? Ce n'était qu'une Weasley, elle faisait partie de ce genre de famille qui déshonorait le sang sorcier. Mais qu'en s'avait-il ? Après tout ce n'était que son père qui lui avait raconté ces choses là. Son père… comment réagirai-t-il en apprenant que son fils prend du plaisir à sortir avec une pauvre ? Il devait tout arrêter, ce soir elle et lui, sera finit. Tant pis, s'il a encore des choses à découvrir sur Potter. Il valait mieux qu'il soit comme avant impliquer dans aucune histoire, et surtout pas dans une histoire avec des sentiments. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, il marcha et pour une fois ne répondit pas au geste que les filles lui faisaient. Pour une fois, il s'en fichait que toutes les filles le désiraient. Il avait juste besoin de trouver de bons arguments pour… pourquoi ça lui semblait si difficile à quitter Ginny ? Il soupira en entendant une fille l'appeler, encore une qui le draguerait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Mais cette fille était décider, elle lui attrapa le bras le forçant à la regarder.

- Malefoy t'es sourd ? Questionna Hermione en lâchant son bras.

- Non, je veux juste être seul Granger. C'est mon droit non ?

- Oui… qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ?

- Rien du TOUT ! Hurla-t-il en tournant le dos à Hermione.

- C'est à cause de Ginny ?

- Ginny… murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Non tout va bien avec Ginny.

Il s'éloigna laissant seule Hermione qui soupirait décidément les hommes étaient vraiment idiots. Ils refusent toujours d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Elle soupira avant de retourner à sa salle commune.

Ginny préparait une potions. Elle était concentré elle voulait montrer à Rogue qu'elle pouvait être meilleure que les Serpentard. Pendant qu'elle séparait les différents crain de licorne, elle sentit une profonde douleur lui envahir la tête.

_Flash_

_Ginny était assise contre un arbre et pleurait de toute son âme. Drago était en face d'elle l'air anéantit. Puis soudaine un jet vert, jaillit de nulle part. et Drago leva la tête en hurlant : « NON !! »._

_Fin du Flash._

Ginny ouvrit les yeux elle était à présent coucher sur le sol froid des cachots. Elle vit que son professeur lui tendit un main pour qu'elle se relève, elle la prit et se laissa tirer pour se remettre debout. Tout le monde la fixait bizarrement, Colin Crovey qui travaillait avec elle était plutôt inquiet, comme tout le monde. Même Rogue semblait l'être.

Il regarda son élève puis lui demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- JE… c'é… c'était… ma… m… mort !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais mourir !

Ginny sentit ses yeux gonfler, et des larmes s'en échapper. Drago la verra mourir. Pourquoi ?

Pansy était devant Drago l'air furieuse plus que jamais.

- Tu crois que j'ai rien remarqu ?

- Remarquer quoi ? dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le long canapé de sa salle commune.

- Toi et Ginny !!!

- Arrête tes bêtises, tu es simplement jalouse et ta jalousie te fait croire que je suis toujours avec elle.

- Et c'est le cas ! Je suis peut-être jalouse, mais je ne suis pas idiote !

- Si…

- LA FERME !!! C'est moi ou elle !! Personne ne se mettra entre nous deux !

- Quoi…

- Oui si tu ne me choisie pas, Lucius sera au courant ! Et je t'assure qu'il la tuerait et s'il ne le fait pas, je m'en chargerais !!!

Drago la regarda avec rage, dégoût, fureur, et tristesse. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de se dire qu'il devra la laisser tomber ?

A suivre.

Voilà mon chapitre est terminé enfin !!! J'ai mis assez de temps, mais j'était pas trop souvent à mon ordi, j'était chez mes voisins à la piscine vous comprenez qu'il faut se rafraîchir par ce temps !!! Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimez ce chapitre mais moi assez, enfin il s'en rend compte qu'il a des sentiments. Et puis les visions de Ginny se sont enfin éclaircit ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !!

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il la regarda, elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra d'une manière qui se voulait tendre, mais qui était plutôt désespérer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

- Il m'a demandé de le voir, soupira Drago en serrant la jeune fille encore plus fort. Je crains le pire !

Voilà voilou… Alors question, qui a demandé à le voir, et pourquoi il craint le pire ? Faîtes fonctionné votre cerveau c'est pas si dur, en tout cas, normalement le prochain chapitre sera le plus long de cette histoire ! J'ai prévu de se faire passer beaucoup de chose ! Etant donné que celui-ci est plutôt très court, veux me faire pardonner avec un plus long !


	11. Les choses se compliquent

**Chapitre 10**

**Les choses se compliquent.**

* * *

- Alors je l'écoute ton choix ? Dit impatiemment Pansy. C'est tellement difficile ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas à toi de me dire ce que j'ai à faire !

- Oh… je vois… tu l'aimes, dit Pansy avec une vois de dégoût. Tu l'as aimé sans t'en rendre compte, mais le temps qui passe te le crie : TU AIME WEASLEY !

- NON C'EST FAUX ! Hurla Drago en se levant d'un coup. JE NE L'AIME PAS !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile de choisir entre elle et moi. Elle te rend fou Drago, elle t'obsède. Tu vas finir pas faire une bêtise avec elle avant que tu ne t'en rends compte. Elle est entrain de se mettre en notre projet !

- Quel projet ?

- Tu as déjà oubli ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me parlait de mariage et aussi de devenir les serviteurs du maître ?

- Elle ne se met pas du tout entre nous, vu que…

- Que quoi ? Tu as déjà tiré un trait sur nous deux ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Non mais tu l'as pensé, et tu le veux. Si tu continue comme ça Drago, ta si précieuse Ginny finira comme finit un sang – de – bourbe entre les mains de notre maître. Je peux te jurer que moi, ton père et _tu – sais – qui_ prendront le plus grand soin à la faire souffrir, devant tes yeux. Elle poussera des cris, elle hurlera ton nom pour que tu lui viennes en aide, elle saignera. Et toi tu sera là devant elle sans pouvoir rien faire. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, Cracha Drago.

- Alors va la voir, et dis lui comment tu t'es servie d'elle. Comment tu t'es amusé à faire souffrir son pauvre cœur.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux j'irais la voir demain soir, et je lui dirais tout.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Bientôt tu seras guéri mon amour.

Elle lui lécha la joue, ce qui provoqua une grimace chez le jeune homme. Puis elle s'en alla en ricanant. Drago s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Pansy avait raison pourquoi le simple fait de choisir quelqu'un entre les deux, lui paraissait si compliquer ? Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal, à choisir Pansy ?

* * *

- Je vais mourir, dit Ginny en se levant, elle tremblait.

- Voyons Weasley vous avez juste fait un cauchemar, cinq points en moins pour votre manque de concentration, répliqua Rogue.

- Mais… Professeur, ce n'était pas un rêve, je l'ai vu, je l'ai ressentit.

- Professeur, risqua Colin en tremblant lui aussi devant le regard noir de son professeur. Elle avait les yeux blancs, comme si elle était en transe.

- Bien, miss Weasley, allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, et expliquer donc ceci à Mrs Pomfresh. Des visions franchement…

Ginny était au bord des larmes tout le monde l'observait, les Gryffondor semblait anxieux et les Serpentard ricanait. Puis elle sortit de la salle en courant, elle ne s'arrêtait elle allait ou ses pieds les conduisaient. Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir, essoufflé, puis elle regarda ses mains. Elle était pâle, puis soudain du sang coula entre ses doigts. Elle poussa un cri, et ferma les yeux pour voir qu'en fait ses mains étaient normales. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Quand allait-il se produire ceci ? Quand la mort viendra la chercher ? Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule elle hurla sur le coup.

- Salut Ginny, dit joyeusement Luna. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce… ce… n'… n'est pas grave.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… tout va bien.

- On ne dirait pas, tu es pâle et tu as d'énormes cernes. On dirait que tu viens de te réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

- JE VAIS BIEN ! Tempêta Ginny. Je… je…

- Tu as eu une vision ? J'ai entendu l'autre jour Hermione et Harry dirent que y quelque temps tes yeux son devenues blancs.

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Ben tu sais, je sais ce que c'est qu'une vision, j'en ai eu une. Bon c'est vrai que c'était quand j'était petite. Mais c'était effrayant, j'ai vu la mort de ma mère. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Personne ne doit être au courant, surtout pas Ron.

- Oh… bien sur je t'écoute !

- Ma mort… c'est ça que j'ai vu ! Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote.

- Tu sais, peut-être que tu as vu ta mort, mais tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, expliqua Luna avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Oui bien sur je le sais, mais j'étais si jeune, j'étais comme je suis en ce moment. Costume de Poudlard ce qui veut dire que, c'est ici que je vais mourir ! C'est tellement jeune pour mourir !

- Malefoy…

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Demanda précipitamment Ginny.

- Il est là-bas, dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'endroit qui se trouvait derrière la rousse.

Ginny se retourna pour le regarder, il marchait tête baisser, d'un pas lent. Il leva doucement la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny. Il se regardèrent longuement, puis une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il allait voir sa mort, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen pour lui en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

- Drago, murmura Ginny, je suis désolé.

Drago observait Ginny, pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Avait-elle aussi un choix à faire ? Ou bien autre chose la préoccupait ? Elle allait tant souffrir demain, lorsqu'il lui dirait que leur relation est terminée. Il ne voulait pas briser son cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il préférait qu'elle souffre, plutôt que de la voir mourir.

- Ginny, excuse moi, souffla Drago en reprenant son chemin.

Ginny le regarda partir.

- Il ne devrait pas être en cours ? Demanda Luna. Les Serpentard ont cours en même temps que Gryffondor, c'est ton frère qui me l'a dit.

- Ben… j'imagine qu'il a une bonne excuse, bon je dois y aller je vais déjà attendre devant la salle de mon prochain cours. A plus tard Luna !

- Salut !

* * *

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Ginny sortit de sa tour et alla attendre Drago au lac. Aujourd'hui c'était mardi, le jour de son rendez-vous avec lui. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et regarda le reflet de la lune. Le vent frai sifflait et les hiboux au loin hululaient. Elle avait froid, et pensa alors à la chaleur des bras de Drago. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure et qu'il serait en retard. Oui sûrement c'est cela. Ou bien il avait oubli ? Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Alors pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas la ?

Ginny regarda en direction du château et ne vit personne, et ce fut ainsi pendant un quart d'heure. Mais ou était-il ?

* * *

Assis au rebord de la fenêtre Drago Malefoy observait une jeune fille assise au bord du lac. Il observait chaque geste de Ginny, il ne devait pas aller la voir. Il devait rester loin d'elle, l'ignorer, pour qu'elle décide d'elle-même de ne plus être avec lui. Mais c'était si dur, il aurait voulu aller la voir, la serrer dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais auparavant autant désiré une fille. Jamais, pourtant il en avait désiré beaucoup pour une nuit. Mais Ginny c'était plus que ça, il ne la voulait pas pour une nuit, mais pour les nuits et les journées. Toutes celles qu'ils vivraient. Qu'avait-il comme sentiments ? Il n'y connaissait rien, il était incapable de dire, d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucune expérience en amour. De l'amour ? Il l'ignorait ce que c'était.

Il recula de la fenêtre et chercha dans sa bibliothèque, un livre qui pourrait l'aider. Puis il tomba sur un dont le titre était : _« La sorcière et le vampire »._ Il l'ouvrit et regarda la première page du texte, c'était un roman. Rien de ce qu'il n'y avait marqué dedans ne pourrait l'aider. Puis il tourna les page quand même et vers la fin du livre, il un mot. Aimer. Puis il lit.

_« Aimer, jamais un monstre comme moi n'aurais pu le faire. Jamais je n'aurais pu découvrir cette flamme qui vit en moi, me brûlant chaque jour. Je suis un monstre vivant dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour, là ou tout ce qu'il existe n'est que le pouvoir. Je l'ai crus pendant longtemps, parce que tout autour de moi représentait le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi une personne comme moi, qui ne voyait que cela a réussi à aimer. Aimer une humaine, alors que c'est censé être mon repas. Mais elle m'a changé, elle m'a appris une chose. L'amour, et depuis je souffre dès que je suis loin d'elle. Et je suis le plus heureux dès qu'elle est là. »_

Drago ferma le livre, c'était donc ça ? Il ressentait de l'amour pour elle ? Non, sa famille entière n'avait aucun pouvoir, le plus important c'est le pouvoir et la richesse. Tout ce qu'elle n'a pas. Alors pourquoi il souffrait en ce moment ?

- Non, marmonna Drago en rangeant le livre. C'est impossible.

Il retourna auprès de la fenêtre et vit qu'elle était partie.

- Où es-tu ? Bafouilla-t-il en la cherchant partout dans le paysage.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Il sursauta et regarda la porte de sa chambre personnelle. Qui pouvait être là à cette heure-ci ? Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Pansy. Il ouvrit la porte et son cœur fit un bond en voyant qui c'était. Ginny était à la porte de sa chambre, elle tremblait et le regardait. Elle était si belle. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, son écharpe de Gryffondor autour de son coup. Ses cheveux décoiffés, et la rougeur causer par le froid sur ses joues. Mais malgré cela, elle était plus que belle.

- Ginny, dit-il en s'écartant du passage pour la faire entrer. Viens entre.

- Merci, dit-elle en entrant et en fermant la porte. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- Parce que j'ai oublié.

- Tu m'as oubli ? Oh je vois que j'ai énormément d'importance pour toi !

- Ginny je…

- NON JE T'AI ATTENDU DANS LE FROID, POUR RIEN !

- Ginny moins fort je t'en pris, on n'est pas loin des dortoirs des Serpentard. Pansy va rappliquer et te tuer…

- _Me… me… tuer_ ? bégaya Ginny. Ne restes plus avec moi alors, je ne veux pas que tu voix ma mort Drago !

- Mais arrête, tu ne vas pas mourir !

- Si…

- Tu es malade ? Quelque chose qui ne se soigne pas ?

- Non… écoute je vais aller me coucher, si jamais Rusard me trouve encore plus tard dans les dortoirs j'aurais d'énormes ennuies.

Elle fit demi tour et mit sa main sur la poigné, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et pressa ses lèvres contre celle du Serpentard. Elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Et ils s'embrassèrent, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Comme si après se baiser il n'allait plus jamais se revoir. Et lorsque l'air manqua ils se séparèrent à regret. En plongeant leurs yeux dans celui de leurs compagnons.

- Je t'aime, souffla Drago.

Ginny le regarda puis avec un mouvement brusque elle enleva sa cape, sous le regard surpris de son amour. Puis en tremblant un peu, elle déboutonna sa chemise. Drago la regarda puis ses yeux dévièrent sur le chemisier entrouvert de la jeune fille. Et remarqua qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge noir transparent.

- Ginny…

- J'ai envie de toi !

Drago tendit doucement ses bras vers la jeune fille. Lui aussi la voulait il la désirait plus que tout. Mais une voix dans sa tête disait que s'il faisait ça, il serait encore plus dur de la quitter.

Puis comme si ses bras ne lui obéissaient pas, ils attrapèrent la jeune et la tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa follement, il en devenait fou. Puis d'un geste rapide il enleva la chemise de Ginny. Pendant qu'elle prenait soin à lui faire la même chose. Puis le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle l'emmena vers le lit du jeune homme. Elle s'assit puis s'allongea, Malefoy se mit au-dessus d'elle puis en la regardant amoureusement il lui demanda :

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui…

Puis il captura les douces lèvres de sa compagne et fit glisser sa jupe avec ses mains. Elle se trouva en sous vêtement, puis à son tour elle déboutonna son pantalon et prit soin de lui ôter. Plus qu'un minuscule tissu séparait leurs corps. Ginny observa le torse de Drago et sourit en voyant à quel point, il était parfait. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, mais on pouvait apercevoir les formes des muscles. Puis ils roulèrent et Ginny se trouva au-dessus. Elle l'embrassa le cou puis tout en descendant, elle continuait d'embrasser chaque endroit du jeune homme.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla en s'étirant, elle avait si bien dormie. Puis en ouvrant les yeux elle fut surpris de se trouver dans un autre lit que le sien. Et complètement nu en plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un jeune homme allongé en train de dormir. Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. Elle sourit et se cola contre le corps de son bien-aimé, qui se réveilla à ce contact.

- Bonjour toi, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Salut, bien dormis ?

- Malgré la courte durée de mon sommeil, répondit-elle en souriant pleinement. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie !

- Ça doit être un compliment !

Elle lui répondit par un baiser.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, dit-elle en rigolant.

- On est deux alors.

- DRAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOO !

Les deux amants sursautèrent et regardèrent la porte de la chambre. Ils savaient à qui appartenait cette voix.

- OUVRE ! J'AI A TE PARLER !

- Minute, euh je suis… pas prêt !

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ginny en parlant tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas tu n'as cas allé dans les toilettes, la porte est juste ici.

- Ok, elle se leva et se précipita vers la porte indiqué. Drago mes vêtements, je risque d'attraper froid !

- DRAAAGOOOO !

- OUI J'ARIVE ! Dit-il en se lançant les vêtements à Ginny. Ne bouge pas.

Il enfila son boxer et attendit que Ginny soit enfermé dans les WC pour ouvrir à une Pansy folle de joie !

- MON AMOUR ! TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS !

- Deviner quoi ?

- Ton cher père nous a invit ! Ce week-end !

- Oh super, dit-il faussement enjoué. Et pourquoi ?

- Il veut rendre officiel nos fiançailles !

BAM ! Quelque chose venait de tomber là ou se trouvait Ginny. Pansy étonné regarda la porte close puis l'homme qu'elle croit qu'il l'aime.

- Mon amour ! C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Un bruit quel bruit ? Paniqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas eu de bruit voyons !

- Arrête ! Il y a quelqu'un avec toi !

- Oui toi !

- Oh… et j'imagine que la petite culotte noir qui se trouve au pied de ton lit est aussi à moi !

Il avait oublié la culotte, il ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'il idiot il faisait, il vit Pansy le foudroyer du regard. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard apeuré de Drago. Puis il couru se mettre devant la porte.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

- Elle a passé la nuit ici c'est cela ? Cette cruche de Weasley !

- Ce n'est pas une cruche !

- Oh… tu es donc réellement amoureux d'elle ! Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de la tuer maintenant. Je vais la laisser se préparer psychologiquement, pendant que je vais écrire à Lucius de qui son fidèle fils est tombé amoureux. Tu me dégoût Drago.

Elle le gifla et sortit de la pièce. Drago était debout, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait provoqué la mort de celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Il avait toujours eut peur de son père, comment pourrait-il l'empêcher d'égorger Ginny. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, Ginny s'était serré contre lui.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Et ne plus jamais revenir vers toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ait des ennuies pas ma faute.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard. On aurait pas dû tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre Ginny.

- Je sais, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Comment ça a pu arriver ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement !

- Arrête par pitié, on dirait que c'est une déclaration d'adieu. On se verra encore.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autres pendant des minutes, quand un hibou donna des coups de bec. Drago lâcha à contre cœur Ginny et alla ouvrir pour prendre la lettre qu'il a apporté. Puis la lut, une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis il entendit des sanglots. Ceux de Ginny. Il la regarda, elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra d'une manière qui se voulait tendre, mais qui était plutôt désespérer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

- Il m'a demandé de le voir, soupira Drago en serrant la jeune fille encore plus fort. Je crains le pire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève de toi ! Reste !

A Suivre…

* * *

******Dans le prochain chapitre :**

******Ginny… elle occupait ses pensées tout le temps, son petit sourire timide dès qu'il lui parlait, ses joues devenant rouge à chaque baiser qu'elle recevait, sa vois si douce… il devait l'oublier… ce soir tout sera finit…**

******Et puis retour de LUCIUS !!**

**Voila en attendant la suite dîtes moi ce que vous en penser ! Biz à tous !!!**

**MERCI A CORNDOR, ELFICA, LILY078, LILA FLOW, SYDNEY pour leurs commentaires, et merci aux autres qui ont juste lu ! Bisou à vous tous !!**


	12. A nouveau ennemis…

**Chapitre 11**

**A nouveau ennemis… **

- _Elle a passé la nuit ici c'est cela ? Cette cruche de Weasley !_

- _Ce n'est pas une cruche !_

- _Oh… tu es donc réellement amoureux d'elle ! Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de la tuer maintenant. Je vais la laisser se préparer psychologiquement, pendant que je vais écrire à Lucius de qui son fidèle fils est tombé amoureux. Tu me dégoût Drago._

- Il m'a demandé de le voir, soupira Drago en serrant la jeune fille encore plus fort. Je crains le pire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève de toi ! Reste !

- Drago tu le sais très bien, que je resterai avec toi, dit la jeune file en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Mais restes aussi, n'y vas pas !

- Tu vas me haïr…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- C'était que de la comédie, je me suis rendue de mes sentiments seulement hier…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je t'ai mentie, je me suis servie de toi ? tout à fait, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me trouve idiot. Je n'aurais jamais du faire cela.

- Est-ce toi qui…

- Je t'ai trahi, dit-il en la repoussant. C'est moi qui ai di à mon père où se trouvait l'Ordre, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rentré. Alors ils sont resté devant l'emplacement vide et on attendue. En voyant que rien ne se produisait il ont attaqué les maisons à côté. Donc tes amis sont sortis pour les combattre. Je regrette tellement Ginny.

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir, tu t'es servie de moi tu as joué avec mes sentiments comment savoir si tu n'es toujours pas entrain de le faire ?

- Parce que je t'aime maintenant plus que tout ! si tu veux pour toi j'irai voir mon père, j'irai l'affronter, et on sera ensemble.

- Non ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas voir ton père tu vas lui dire que tu as toutes les informations nécessaire, et moi j'irai voir Dumbledore. Tu diras à ton père qu'on va les attaquer, et moi je dirais à Dumbledore que vous allez nous attaquer. Et je combattrais contre toi !

- NON ! Ginny pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas combattre contre toi !

- Je suis désolé Malefoy, mais ce sera ainsi !

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et la regarda, il y avait tant de froideur dans sa voix. Mais que lui avait-il pris de lui avouer cette chose ? Pourquoi maintenant il devra de battre contre elle ? Il savait ce qu'il y avait à faire pendant cette guerre il l'affrontera, mais il ne l'attaquera pas, il évitera ces sorts. Et peut-être même, sûrement, il mourra au combat.

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny qui avait les yeux rouges près à pleurer, mais ce fut Drago le plus rapide, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il pleurait en présence de quelqu'un. Il montrait son point faible.

Ginny qui le vit s'effondrer partit en courant de la chambre, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il avait cru que voir Harry et Hermione s'embrasser était la douleur la plus intense qu'on pouvait avoir, mais elle s'était trompée c'était maintenant qu'elle souffrait le plus. Maintenant qu'elle sentait une véritable déchirure en elle, maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir sa vie lui quitté. Elle avait plus mal que la fois où elle avait fait explosé ses veines, là c'était une douleur physique, mais maintenant elle ressentait de la douleur physique et intérieure. Chaque partit de son corps lui faisait mal. Comment avait-elle put croire une seule fois, que Malefoy avait changé, qu'il était devenu bon. Non il avait toujours été aussi mauvais.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione celle-ci qui était assise sur son lit en compagnie de Harry rigolait. Ginny se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être heureuse. Hermione posa son regard joyeux sur Ginny mais toute ombre de joie s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Ginny. Elle se leva en trombe et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Et Ginny explosa encore plus, les larmes se multipliaient. Elle se mit à tout raconter, à tout dévoiler depuis hier soir jusqu'à avant.

- Et s'il était sincère ? Demanda Hermione en caressant les cheveux de son amie. Et s'il t'aimait…

- Hermione tu comprends pas, commença Harry.

- Il nous a trahi c'est lui qui a tout dévoiler à son père, donc à Voldemort.

- Peut-être oui, mais tu ne comprends pas que la force de l'amour est la chose la plus puissante. Peut-être que vous étiez la clé de la victoire, de la paix. Tu l'aimes et il jure t'aimer. Pourquoi t'aurait-il avoué tout ça, s'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Lui parler, dit Harry à contre cœur. Je le hais c'est certain, mais si tu l'aime va lui parler.

- Il… doit partir je crois…

- Alors dépêche toi, aujourd'hui on est un jour de cours donc il va devoir demander la permission à Dumbledore pour quitter le château. Cours ne t'arrête pas et même si Rusard ou un professeur t'ordonne de t'arrêter ne le fais pas !

- Merci Harry, merci Hermione.

Puis elle partit en courant, le plus vite possible qu'elle pouvait. Et comme lui avait dit Harry, elle ne s'arrêtait pas quand Rusard lui cria dessus. Elle se mit encore à courir plus vite pour rejoindre Drago. Elle arriva devant la porte de bureau de Dumbledore et vit qu'elle était encore ouverte.

Drago était agenouiller parterre le visage toujours entre les mains, puis il vit la porte claquer. Elle était partie, loin de lui, et lui avait déclaré en quelque sorte qu'ils étaient à nouvelles ennemies. Comment pouvait-il s'imagine une seule seconde se battre contre elle. La femme qu'il aimait, la seule femme qu'il n'eut jamais aimé. Il préférait mourir plutôt que devoir l'affronter, même pendant une seconde. Il se sentait impuissant, démoralisé. Et pour la première fois l'avenir l'angoissait. Où cette guerre allait le mener ? Où plutôt où allait-elle mener sa Ginny ?

- Mr Malefoy, dite Rogue en entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Vous devez aller chez le directeur, votre père vous attends.

Drago regarda son professeur, les yeux pleins de terreur. Les mains tremblante il se leva et suivit Rogue jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il craignait ce qui allait ce produire maintenant, il avait si peur. Il monta les marches en colimaçon et pénétra dans l'immense bureau de son directeur. Et son regard se posa sur son père. Il voulu hurler en voyant le regard irrité de son père, en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Puis il écouta son père qui expliquait, que pour raison familial il devait quitter l'école et… et ne jamais y revenir. Bien entendu Dumbledore, fit tout son possible pour faire changer d'avis Lucius. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et même avec l'échec de sa tentative, Drago lui en fut reconnaissant. Il remarque alors que son directeur était loin d'être la personne que son père lui avait toujours d'écrite.

- Bien Albus, dis Lucius avec sa voix froide. J'ai avec moi cet objet, qui est un portoloin. Mon fils Drago et moi-même allons l'utiliser pour quitter cet établissement.

- Il sera toujours le bienvenu ici Lucius, répondit le directeur en adressant un sourire à Drago. Et vous savez que les erreurs doivent être pardonné.

- Oui bien sûr… bien Albus, il est temps.

- Au revoir Drago, dit le directeur en serrant la main de son élève. Reviens quand tu le souhaites.

- Au revoir professeur…

Puis il sentit la main de son père lui attraper son poignet, et sentit ses doigts touché l'objet. Puis il se sentit aspiré, mais avant de disparaître, il vit Ginny arrivé en courant. Les larmes aux yeux, l'air désespéré, en hurlant son nom. Puis elle disparu, ou plutôt lui disparut. Ginny… elle occupait ses pensées tout le temps, son petit sourire timide dès qu'il lui parlait, ses joues devenant rouge à chaque baiser qu'elle recevait, sa vois si douce… il devait l'oublier… ce soir tout sera finit… Ce soir la guerre commencera sûrement.

**Prochain chapitre** (_qui sont les trois personnes dans ce texte ? Moi je sais !!!! lol. Oui je sais c'est normal !)_

- **Il m'a ouvert un nouvel horizon, dit , quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, que personne n'a pus faire.**

- **Tu me dégoûte, enragea , comment peux-tu prétendre être celui que tu dis être. Tu m'as mentis !**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça fait s'il t'a mentit ? Intervint De toute manière ce n'est qu'une brute, un être horrible…**

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS, CONTINUEZ DE LIRE JE VOUS ADORE !!!!**


End file.
